Vizards Over Hollows
by TsukiNoKagura
Summary: Rukia is a commoner who had gotten into an elite school. Ichigo is the leader of the gang F4 who rules the school. Opposites should attract, right? Retelling of the Korean drama Boys Over Flowers. IchiRuki centric,HitsuHina,GrimmNel,UlquiHime
1. Prologue

**Vizards over Hollows by TsukiNoKagura**

_Summary: Rukia is a commoner who had gotten into an elite school. Ichigo is the leader of the gang F4 who rules the school. Opposites should attract, right? Retelling of the KOREAN drama Boys Over Flowers. IchiRuki,HitsuHina,GrimmNel,UlquiHime_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Boys over Flowers. They each belong to different people/companies. And this is the original retelling of the Korean Drama, not Hana Yori Dango._

* * *

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

'KARAKURA HIGH' she stared speechlessly at the gold-plated letters by the gates. Taking in a deep breath, she swiped her ID card in front of the laser censor and walked in.

She was of middle-class birth, but Karakura high is a school built for the best of the best. You had to be rich, famous AND smart to get in. Rukia, however, got in by a swimming scholarship. This was completely unexpected. Maybe it has something to do with that incident a week ago…

* * *

_Flashback…_

She was delivering dry cleaning to a guy named Ishida Uryuu. Only to find the guy on the roof surrounded by people carrying weapons such as hockey sticks and meter rulers. When she pushed through the crowd of students she realised that Uryuu was standing on the brick fencing, with blood on his shirt, glasses broken and hair in a mess. He looked suicidal, and was about to jump.

'Oy!' Rukia called 'You ordered two blazers to be dry-cleaned! That would be 2400 yen thanks. Please pay ASAP!'

The crowd turned to stare at the commoner girl, and broke out laughing.

'Please send the bill to my house, I can't pay anymore…' Ishida said with his voice broken.

'1950 yen then!' Rukia offered 'Now that's a GREAT price!

More laughter, Uryuu only frowned 'can't you see I'm about to die?'

'Nineteen hundred yen!' the petite girl continued, as if nothing happened 'Now you can't get cheaper that 1900 yen! I need to deliver the next lot, please pay up!'

The bespectacled youth only smiled

'Girl, remember, if you ever get into this school, NEVER anger the F4…' looking at Rukia for the last time, he jumped.

'OY! STOP! WAIT! MY MONEY!' the girl's voice immediately raised to a high pitch. Dashing forward she grabbed the boy by his shoulders, she had just made it in time.

'Wow it is Wonder Woman!' the spectators cheered.

'You shouldn't help me…' Uryuu breathed 'I have pissed off F4's leader Ichigo, there's no point in living…'

'Huh? F4?' the girl asked dumbfolded.

* * *

She was all over the news after that, and was dubbed 'Wonder Girl.' The next day a group of men in black visited her in her apartment, they almost looked like the Mafia if it hadn't been their ID cards.

'WHAT? KARAKURA HIGH?!!!' she screamed 'SCHOLARSHIP?!'

'Yes Miss Kuchiki, I am well aware that you live alone with your friend after your brother headed overseas? I heard he is a worldwide business tycoon, Byakuya Kuchiki was it?' the leader of the men inquired.

'Oh yeah… him…' Rukia muttered. THE Byakuya Kuchiki wasn't her brother in blood. He was her brother-in-law; he married her sister Hisana after their parents died. She refused any help from that 'noble'. Her friend Momo and her run their own dry-cleaning store and live behind the shop. They take turns running it each week, meaning that they take turn missing out on school. Fortunately it opens every second weekday from 8am to 2pm so the girls don't fall behind on schoolwork.

It's not as if Byakuya cared about her anyway, if he did he would've at least contacted her.

'Well,' the man said, passing Rukia a parcel 'Here's your uniform, brochures, ID card and other accessories, they are complimentary and came with the scholarship. You will be attending this school starting next Monday so you better get ready this weekend.'

'Wow,' Momo Hinamori exclaimed as she came out from hiding in her room 'Now isn't that exciting?'

'I'm not going…' Rukia stated.

'But WHY?' Momo whined 'it'll be so great! There's gonna be so many hot guys there!'

'I said I'm not going, you can't make me.' Rukia said 'That school's full of snobs and bullies, no way in HELL I'm going to that place!'

'You're going and THAT'S FINAL!' Momo commanded 'who knows if you don't they'll ask for money back, we can't possibly afford all that crap! Besides it's all free so why not? We still had to pay for our school now!'

'But what about you Momo? I'm not gonna leave you alone!' Rukia cried.

'Don't worry about me 'the girl with purplish hair comforted 'I'm gonna be fine, Aizen sempai will take care of me!'

'How many times do I have to tell you he's suspicious?' the taller but still petite girl scolded 'who knows what his background is? All his friends are creepy too…'

'Hmph! So you're going or what?' the shorter girl pouted.

'If you say so!' with that Rukia hugged her best friend and roommate.

* * *

'Okay…' Rukia recited to herself 'relax and just stay away from the F4 group…'

She followed the given map in her little 'kit' and tried to find her locker. _Where is number 015?_ She thought. She had finally found her way into the main lobby of the school with a grand staircase; so far so good…

_Now which way to the girls' locker rooms?_

Although it was her first day, Rukia must admit that Karakura high is not a school at all. All chairs were cushioned, all desks made from the finest lumber and even the canteen is some luxurious buffet.

She stared at the paintings hanging from the walls; they were all by famous artists. They even had one painted by Leonardo Da Vinci himself!

When she was about to walk on, she was ambushed by crowds of students running down the staircase.

'F4! They're here! THEY'RE HERE!' Fangirls screamed and more people poured in the lobby. They formed a walkway and rolled out a red carpet. Then the students of Karakura High stood on either sides of that walkway.

_Oh no! _Rukia panicked_ 'It's them! I better get out of here…_

Her thoughts were interrupted when the sound of footsteps approaching can be heard, and the whole reason she can hear them is that the crowd suddenly went silent and a needle dropping could also be heard.

Four figures entered the building; they were four handsome males, the leader being a bloke with bright orange hair. Following him was a guy with piercing green eyes, a tall lad with unruly teal coloured hair and a short youth with gravity-defying white hair and somehow sends chills into the room.

'Why is Grimmjow wearing that ugly vest again? I thought I told him to throw it away?' Rukia heard a soft yet demanding voice near her.

'Who's that?' Rukia asked the green-haired girl who spoke before.

'Um… Grimmjow Jeagerjaques of the legendary F4?' the girl raised one of her perfectly trimmed eyebrow.

'Who exactly are the F4?' Rukia asked, more confused. 'And why aren't they wearing school uniform?'

'Ahh!' the girl suddenly exclaimed 'You must be that new transfer student! I'm Neliel Tu Oderchvank, best friend of Grimmjow, that blueberry over there.' She pointed at the said male. 'You may call me Nel, my name is too confusing. We're in the same school year so you don't have to use those boring honorifics. Why don't you go with the flow for now and I'll take you to the computer rooms at morning break.'

Rukia stood speechless, she could only nod.

* * *

'Hey Rukia-chan!' Nel greeted her in front of the apparently empty room 'Let's go inside, Grimmjow booked this until next period!'

Said girl followed her new acquaintance into the high-technological room. Nel turned on the projector.

'We shall start with the midget, Toushiro Hitsugaya ' the green head said, and an image of the said guy appeared 'he is a skilled ice sculptor; following his dad's career' another image of his masterpieces appeared 'He is pretty cold, but extremely good with girls; can't believe such a midget could be the Don Juan of F4.' She scowled but lit up as an image of Grimmjow appeared on the screen.

'Next is Grimmjow Jeagerjaques' Neliel informed 'Casanova of the group, his family's background originated from underground, but now they're rich as hell so they quit their former Mafia connections and started to do Real Estate. Grimmjow excels in all sports; don't be fooled by his punk appearance, he is a real sweetie' the girl blushed as she quickly changed slides.

'Ahh' she exclaimed 'Ulquiorra Schiffer, adopted son of the school's principal Yamamoto. His parents died in a car accident and his only grandfather went missing' Nel shook her head 'he is a skilled violinist, never talks or show any emotion. And he is even more cold now because Orihime rejected him for Ichigo, which leads us to the final member' the green-haired girl pressed the 'next' button on her remote control.

'Ichigo Kurosaki' she started 'Leader of F4, his family is the head of the Kurosaki corporations. They even own whole of the Gotei corp. which is the company that built this school. They convinced Gotei for a merge by marrying Ichigo's sister Yuzu to Gotei's future heir Jinta. Very sneaky but smart move, now they're so powerful that they are basically the government!' suddenly Neliel looked at Rukia, who was surprised by this sudden movement

'Never ever cross Ichigo' Nel said, looking into Rukia's eyes 'if you wanted to live, stay out of his path.'

'It's alright' Rukia responded, thinking about Ishida 'I don't think I'll ever mess with any of them, I learnt this the hard way' she smiled weakly at Nel.

'Good,' said girl replied 'now, do you want to join me and my friends for lunch?'

* * *

_**A/N: First time I wrote a long chapter (to me) like this one. So like it? Hate it? Send me a review! No flames please! Or you'll face the Kurosakis' wrath!**_

_**Now, I might not completely follow the plot of BOF, because that'll make it boring. But I send my regards to Rhyjle, author of 'Bargain with the Prince' I'll still roughly use BOF's storyline as a guide. **_

**_'Wonder Woman' this is dedicated to my friend That's Absurd. I LOVE IT_**

**_This is a revised chapter. Thanks to Ichi-Ruki4Eva_** **_who pointed out that I spelt Karakura wrong. I mistook it for one of my favorite characters' surname!_**

_**Pairings are: IchiRuki(duh), GrimmNel, UlquiHime and HitsuHina.**_

_**Again, R&R! Stay tuned for Chapter 2!**_


	2. First Impressions

**Chapter Two: First Impressions**

_Disclaimer: Let's see, Bleach isn't mine dummy! And Boys Over Flowers isn't mine either. I do own this mini Bleach heat pack but broke it cuz I bit on it…_

* * *

'Nel-san, who is this?' a girl with glasses and bluish black hair asked.

'Well everyone, meet Kuchiki Rukia, the new scholarship student here! Rukia, meet my friends Nanao, Orihime and Tatsuki' Rukia immediately bowed but a girl with orange hair gestured for her to sit down.

'I'm Inoue Orihime!' the busty girl introduced 'I work as the head nurse of minor injuries at Kurosaki hospital. I am the adopted daughter of Tatsuki's family.'

'I'm Ise Nanao' the girl who first spoke said 'I am in charge of the gossip column in S.O.U.L, that's the most popular girl magazine in this town.'

'I'm Arisawa Tatsuki' a girl with spiky tomboyish hair said 'I do karate; I won the national championship last year. My family runs dojos around the world. Orihime's my adopted sister.'

'Nice to meet you all' Rukia greeted 'I'm Kuchiki Rukia, I own a dry-cleaning store with my best friend Momo and I got in by a swimming scholarship even though I don't even like to swim. I have no idea really, about how I got in…'

'I know you!' Tatsuki interrupted 'You're that Wonder Girl!'

'So that was YOU' Nanao added.

_So much for introduction then… _Rukia thought.

'Hey guys' Orihime suddenly spoke up, changing the subject 'F4 should be having lunch in their lounge room now, am I right?'

'Yeah, I think so' Nel replied, biting into her cheesecake 'why do you ask?'

'Because I made Kurosaki-kun a bento!' the busty girl exclaimed 'GREAT! I'm going then, Jia-ne!' she spun around, her long hair caught the squid stick Rukia was eating; said girl was the only one who didn't have the buffet at the cafeteria because she thought that they cost.

'Wait Inoue-san!' Rukia cried as the orange head dashed at full speed out of the canteen holding an orange lunchbox. Without another word she chased after Orihime.

* * *

Now, Inoue may be busty and weak-looking but she IS one fast runner packed with stamina. Rukia had to chase her while calling out her name at the same time. What was more surprising is that the squid stick never fell out of the girl's hair; instead it got caught deeper into the bundled mass.

When Orihime finally stopped sprinting, she stood still in front of a intricate set of spiral stairs leading downwards; said girl just stared at the bento she was holding.

'Inoue-san!' Rukia finally caught up with the busty yet athletic girl, 'You have my squid stick in your hair!' she cried, her legs were already giving up on her but she proceeded to removing the piece of food in Orihime's long orange locks.

'Oh I'm so sorry Rukia-chan!' Orihime apologised 'I was just too hyped!'

'Don't mention it' Rukia said, _my fault for sitting next to you and eating packed lunch…_ she thought.

Orihime took a deep breath, and walked down the steps as if it was a holy sanctuary. Her cheeks were flushed, Rukia wondered if it was from running or a different cause…

Without thinking the petite girl followed her busty acquaintance down the glass staircase. They arrived at a place resembling a lounge room and a bar at the same time. There were two couches in the middle of the room sitting on carpets. A coffee table in between; a plasma TV hung on the wall and a mini bar with stools and drink cabinets behind the couches. On the far side of the room there are lots of gaming machines such as racing sets and Dance Dance Revolution.

What surprised Rukia wasn't the furniture in the poster-covered room; it was who were relaxing in it. That's right; they have just stepped into F4's personal lounge room! She regretted not noticing the sign by the entrance…

Toushiro and Grimmjow were having a showdown on the racing consoles in the corner; Ulquiorra was sitting on a stool, reading a book while sipping a liquid that looked like grape juice. Ichigo was sprawled out on the three-seater couch, his headphones blaring out a heavy rock song by some metal artist. When he noticed the girls' presence, he slowly sat up without removing his headgear.

'Why are you two here?' he asked lazily 'This is strictly a F4 area, only us and our associates may enter. I don't know you, so shoo.' He hissed and laid back down, closing his eyes as he did so.

Rukia glanced at Orihime, who looked like she was about to burst out crying. Her trembling hands clutched tightly onto the bento. It was time to teach this bastard a lesson.

'How DARE you talk to her like that!' Rukia yelled as she surged forward and tore off his headphones, and then she picked Ichigo up by the ear and continued to shout in his ear.

'She haven't told you why she came yet, don't just ignore her, she came with a purpose dammit! Now listen carefully strawberry!' she commanded, not letting go of said bloke's ear.

This attracted the attention of rest of the F4. Toushiro and Grimmjow paused their game and Ulquiorra looked up from his book. Ichigo was stunned, never in his life had someone talk to him like this!

'Well, well, well…' Grimmjow spoke up 'aren't you one of Nel-chan's little friends? Did she make that bento for me?' he asked huskily.

'If you are here to apologise then forget it' Toushiro hissed coldly 'Ulquiorra no longer have interest in you, you may go.'

'…' Ulquiorra remained quiet; he only stared at Orihime, who was shaking with embarrassment, fear and confusion.

'K…Kurosaki-kun…' the girl finally called out 'I…I have made y…you a b…bento with c…chocolate riceballs and f…fried tomatoes…P…please accept my h…heart…' at this the girl opened the container revealing very unique food, she held her homemade lunchbox up and presented it to the other orange head.

Rukia felt her stomach do a flip-flop. It was a very unique lunch indeed; however she completely didn't expect Ichigo to take the bento from her delicate hands… and smack it onto Inoue's face.

'What the hell is this disgusting crap?' said hot-blooded male shouted and wiped his hands on his handkerchief which he kept in his pocket; then he dropped it in front of the weeping girl 'No way in HELL I'll eat this shit! Now get out before I count to three and send you the red card!'

'That's IT!' Rukia screamed; not able to hold her annoyance any longer 'APOLOGISE NOW!' The rest of F4 turned their attention to the petite but strong girl, eyes glinting in amusement.

'Why would I?' Ichigo sneered 'her fault for coming here and giving me crap.'

A punching sound can be heard throughout the room, Rukia had her right fist raised and Ichigo was lying in a heap on the couch, face first.

'You disrespectful, immature moron!' the aggressive girl scolded 'I know the food wasn't very appetising, but you could have rejected it nicely! What had her face done to piss you off, huh?' at that Rukia grabbed Inoue's hand and the two left the place, leaving the group of guys very speechless.

* * *

Toushiro and Grimmjow burst out laughing, even Ulquiorra smirked. Ichigo rose from his position, his nose was bleeding and there was a bruise where Rukia had punched him.

'How dare she,' Ichigo shouted, punching hard onto the cushion 'how dare she punch me, not to mention screaming at me like that!'

'Your fault man,' Grimmjow smirked 'you hurt her friend.'

'I needed to find a way to get that little bitch back!' a determined expression was on said strawberry's face.

'Just do what you always do' Toushiro suggested 'no one who angers you have survived for more than a week, am I correct?'

'Heh' Ichigo breathed, pushing his bright hair back and wiping the blood on his sleeve 'I say she's not gonna last for more than three days!' a murderous grin spread out on his face as he looked around for some tissues.

* * *

_**A/N: Second chappie so fast! Sorry but my next update won't be so fast! Weekend's over for me and my manuscript written on my notebook ends here. But hey, with your support I can be inspired! Suggestions through PM or reviews are welcome! I'll see if I can insert your idea in my fic later on! You are also welcome to point out my mistakes! **_

_**This story is best read if you listen to songs in Boys over Flowers OST while reading; it works very well with the plot (duh)! **_

_**By the way I love torturing Orihime, no offence but I really hate her. Even if she's my main character in Endless Wandering, I only sort of not hate her because I support UlquiHime… go go Ulqui-chan!**_

_**Stay tuned for the next chap! Here's a lil' teaser for it!**_

* * *

'WHAT THE HELL?' Rukia grunted as she noticed the piece of cardboard stuck inside her locker; how did they even open her locker in the first place?

'This is my entire fault!' Orihime looked like she was about to cry again.

'What is this?' Rukia said, taking the red card that had a skull surrounded by flames and 'F4' printed in golden letters.

'Oh no Rukia-chan!' Nel exclaimed as she also studied the card 'you've got the red card! You will face the entire school's torment! Quickly hide it before anyone sees it!'

But they were too late; crowds of students who somehow looked familiar were gathered around her, pointing at the card.

* * *

_**Please R&R! No flames or I'll let Rukia use her punch on you as well!**_


	3. Double Trouble

**

* * *

**

Chapter Three: Double Trouble

_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Boys over Flowers. My most prized possession is a Bleach card with Aizen, Gin, Kaname and all the Espada on it. _

_This chapter is dedicated to my friend candy-puhleez, whose birthday is on the 4__th__, say Happy Birthday to her!_

* * *

The next day when Rukia arrived at school she was greeted by a very, very flushed Orihime.

'Inoue-san what's wrong?' she asked sympathetically, she probably got rejected again or something.

You…You've got to see this Rukia-chan! I discovered it by accident when I opened your locker; I was only returning a book that you left on the cafeteria table before running after me!'

_How the heck did she get my password anyway…?_ Rukia thought.

* * *

'WHAT THE HELL?' Rukia grunted as she noticed the piece of cardboard stuck inside her locker; how did they even open her locker in the first place?

'This is entirely my fault!' Orihime looked like she was about to cry again.

'What is this?' Rukia said, taking the red card that had a skull surrounded by flames and 'F4' printed in golden letters.

'Oh no Rukia-chan!' Nel exclaimed as she also studied the card 'you've got the red card! You will face the entire school's torment! Quickly hide it before anyone sees it!'

But they were too late; crowds of students who somehow looked familiar were gathered around her, pointing at the card.

'Ha!' said a tall student with long black hair and a very perverted grin plastered on his face 'You're so dead! No one had gotten this ever since Ishida!' he stepped forward and tried to reach for the petite girl's head.

'Don't you DARE come near her Nnoitra!' Nel warned as she hit back the lad's arm with ease, she immediately launched into a fighting position.

'Jeez~' Nnoitra mocked 'what are you gonna do about it? Telling the teacher? Stupid woman'

Rukia watched the pair argue, she looked back at Orihime, who was crying in the corner. Tatsuki had karate training while Nanao had to help the English teacher Mr. Shunsui with some paper.

'Now, now, what is going on here?' a lazy voice interrupted as a tall figure pushed through the crowd 'so noisy man, I can hear it all the way down the hall!' Rukia could make out teal hair and blue eyes, realising that it was Grimmjow, appearing behind him, very hard to be seen was a solemn-looking Hitsugaya. Nnoitra did not turn around; but his blond follower instantly stopped and he looked shocked when he saw the new arrival.

'J…Jeagerjaques sama!' he stuttered 'Jigura-sama didn't do anything! I was responsible this!'

'Shut the fuck up Tesla' Grimmjow replied nonchalantly 'who ever touches my woman will be expelled, don't think I don't have the power to do so'

Nnoitra didn't stop, he only smirked

'Just because you're a part of the F4 doesn't mean you can randomly go around showing off'

In a blink he was pinned to the ground by Toushiro, who still didn't talk, he only somehow made the temperature in the room drop.

'If you lay one single dirty finger of yours on her' Grimmjow hissed, I'll kill you and your family's reputation in Tokyo, understand bastard?'

Nnoitra only nodded, Hitsugaya lets him go and Tesla instantly ran to the fallen youth's side, wiping the dirt off his uniform.

'Nnoitra-sama let's go!' Tesla panted as he tried to help his leader up, but his hand was slapped back.

When the two left Nel turned her attention towards her 'saviour'.

'Why the heck did you do that for baka? I beat him every time we duel you know!' she scolded, folding her arms on her chest 'My friend is in mortal danger, she needed my help! It's your entire fault! You're a self-centred bully!'

'Sorry girl,' he apologised 'not my decision, she pissed off Kurosaki, she fully punched him in the face, I'm not letting ya into this mess' at that he attempted to drag the girl away.

'WAIT!' Neliel suddenly exclaimed 'where's Rukia?'

The crowd diverted their attention back to the petite girl, who was nowhere to be found.

'We gotta find her!' the crowd cheered as they carried out their 'Search and Destroy, Hit and Run' mission.

* * *

Meanwhile Rukia ran as fast as her short legs could carry her, speeding down the halls and paths without letting anyone suspicious see her. She knew perfectly well what happens when F4 gets you, she learnt it the hard way through Uryuu. She stopped, she is lost; this had only been her second day. She was right in front of a parkland area.

Rukia's ears suddenly perked up when she heard a distant melody that sounded like a violin. Curious, she followed the trail of music in order to find its origin. There was a small area occupied only by a park bench, it was hidden amongst the trees and bushes, as if it had been neglected by the rest of the park. Fallen leaves covered the ground and the concrete can be hardly scene, _this was where the tune came from_. She thought. T_he melody was the loudest here; someone must be playing nearby…_

Sure enough, when she peeked through the numerous tree trunks that surrounded the small yet beautiful area, someone with raven hair was dressed in white attire with thin black striped across the edges of the garment. He was gracefully running the bow across the strings of the black-coloured violin; while his other hand was pressing onto the fingerboard on the neck of the instrument. Rukia could feel the gentle song caress her eardrums, the whole environment was so peaceful and serene, her wariness instantly shattered before the tune.

Involuntarily, Rukia found herself step forward, she was surprised to find who was playing.

With his chin resting on the chin rest, Ulquiorra Schiffer had his eyes closed; he was deeply absorbed into his own world. Rukia decided that it would be unwise to disturb him, so she turned around to leave.

To her dismay she just HAD to step on a branch on her way; it made a loud, untuneful and disturbing CRACK noise.

The music stopped abruptly, Ulquiorra turned around and opened his eyes, the emerald orbs burned deeply into Rukia's amethyst ones.

'I'm so sorry!' Rukia stuttered, immediately bowing down 'Please continue playing Ulquiorra-sempai! I was just passing by… then I heard this so I came to look, so sorry I disrupted your practise session!' at that, she hastily left, she probably has everyone in the whole school after her, she should not stay here, Ulquiorra is a part of F4, if he tells Ichigo about her presence; not that she feared the strawberry or anything, she's scared of the students, of her jumping from the roof like a certain somebody.

* * *

She still had her head down while running, she didn't realise it when she bumped into someone.

'Hey!' the girl cried, Rukia looked up.

She had short black hair with red streaks running through it. Her brown eyes widened when she saw who she is facing.

'You're that girl!' she exclaimed 'everyone had been looking for you!'

Rukia examined the girl; she was carrying a badminton racquet on one hand and a folder on the other. She may be looking for her but she certainly looked harmless.

'You're not gonna tell them are you?' Rukia asked, her eyebrow rose in question.

'Of course not!' the girl stated 'I'm gonna tell you where to hide!' the girl smiled 'I'm Carolyn, I came from Australia! You are Rukia, right?'

'Yeah…' Rukia said, scratching the back of her head 'I am.'

'Great!' Carolyn exclaimed 'Well, here's the key to the storeroom near the badminton court' she handed Rukia a set of keys 'only I have the key to there, you'll be safe!'

'Thanks!' Rukia said genuinely 'I owe you one!'

The girl only smiled 'No problem, I know your brother, my parents work under him; I'm always here to help! Now if you follow this path you'll find the storeroom, the place should be empty, practise session had just ended'

'Cool…' Rukia said, with one final 'thank you', Rukia quickly ran towards her temporary shelter…

* * *

_**A/N: A short chapter but I really needed to update. So… Love it? Hate it? **_

_**Special thanks to all who have reviewed that's: kaiserkawaii, sphinx, megui-chan, Ichi-Ruki4Eva, twilightHaru86, DeviantHollow23, 000000 and last but not the leastCherryBlossom. Charmer  
**_

_**Okay my friend's an OC here, Happy Birthday Carolyn! She plays a minor role (that's very, very minor) in this fic so please do not focus much.**_

**_OMG SO SORRY CAROLYN I SPELT UR NAME WRONG AGAIN!!!!! *DIES FROM SHOCK*_**

_**Alright, teaser time! I LURVE to tease! Here we go:**_

* * *

'There you are… guess I had to find you personally!' the orange-haired youth said as he approached Rukia.

'I'm warning ya! Get away!' Rukia said, grabbing for the closest racquet 'how did you get in here anyway? I thought there was only one key!'

'That smart-ass Carolyn…' Ichigo smirked 'you cannot be found anywhere in this school, this is our last resort, besides… this guy I know is an expert at lock-picking…'

'YOU!' Rukia screamed, she could take him down, she's sure of it, but she stopped when she realised that Ichigo wasn't alone…

* * *

_**Enjoy! Don't forget to R&R! No Flaming or every single student from Karakura High will be after you! **_


	4. Never Give Up

**Chapter 4: Never Give Up**

_Disclaimer: Unless you've got issues you should know that I do not own Bleach or Boys over Flowers_

* * *

Rukia curled up in the storeroom. She wasn't afraid; more like worried F4 would find trouble for Momo or their store.

_I hope that Carolyn keeps her promise… _Rukia thought.

There was a bang on the storeroom door, followed by some unlocking sounds, and then the door gave away, it burst open.

_Oh hell… the_ petite girl froze when she saw that speck of orange.

* * *

'There you are… guess I had to find you personally!' the orange-haired youth said as he approached Rukia.

'I'm warning ya! Get away!' Rukia said, grabbing for the closest racquet 'how did you get in here anyway? I thought there was only one key!'

'That smart-ass Carolyn…' Ichigo smirked 'you cannot be found anywhere in this school, this is our last resort, besides… this guy I know is an expert at lock-picking…'

'YOU!' Rukia screamed, she could take him down, she's sure of it, but she stopped when she realised that Ichigo wasn't alone…

Behind him were all of the F4 members, their followers and their followers' followers.

'Damn you strawberry!' Rukia yelled as she charged forward and tried to smack Ichigo on the head with the badminton racquet.

Now the thing with a badminton racquet is that it is made to hit shuttlecocks, which are very light and made of cork and feathers, or occasionally plastic. So the racquet had to be lightweight, easy to manoeuvre and of course, the net part had to be thin and stretched, which made it very fragile…

The racquet slammed onto the teen's head, his head went right through the netting and he looked like nothing had just happened.

'That all you got midget?' he smirked.

Before Rukia could reply what appeared to be an egg landed on her blazer, then it was followed by another. Ichigo and F4 turned to leave after removing the racquet frame from his head; leaving Rukia trapped inside the storehouse, getting hit by eggs, tomatoes and rotten vegetables.

Rukia felt like crying, she wished that Hisana, Momo or even Byakuya could be there for her.

'DO IT AGAIN! I DARE YOU!' Instead of wailing she screamed at the crowd, there was a pregnant pause.

But they didn't stop, more eggs landed on her.

'DAMN YOU KUROSAKI!' she screamed again, this time someone poured a bagful of flour above her head.

_Shit… why didn't I fight back..._ the girl thought helplessly. She was trapped. And for all she knew no one will come and help her, even if she did manage to fight off a few students she couldn't fight off the whole of Karakura High.

_When will they run out of ammo??_

* * *

In F4's private quarters Ichigo was watching the scene on the plasma screen, smiling to himself.

_This is what you get for pissing me off…_ he thought.

On the screen the students had now left, leaving a dishevelled Rukia falling against the sacks in the room.

Ichigo turned off the television.

'I say she'll come and apologise to me when I count to three, after the clock strikes twelve that is, she needs time to get here.

It was ten minute to twelve, Ichigo was confident that the girl would come running to him in no time, everyone in the past did. Except for Ishida, the guy is just too tough; he had to take it to the extremities. He must admit that the suicide incident is just to make him look bad on the media; the guy sure had brains and nerves, telling the girl to deliver his dry-cleaning to the school huh?

The rest of F4 only stared at him, eyes in wonder. Ichigo had never looked so interested in one of his victims.

'Man, you're so sadistic' Grimmjow commented 'you're mother had taught you well.'

The orange-haired teen's face instantly dropped. He only looked down at his hands spread out in front of him.

'Oh… sorry man I didn't mean…'

But Grimmjow was cut off by the said strawberry, who stared at him blankly.

'You still feel guilty do you?' Hitsugaya cut in 'It's not your fault Masaki had that car accident, you're only an 8 year old kid back then, you only wanted her to attend your preschool graduation!'

'Shut the hell up will ya?' Ichigo shouted; throwing the cup of juice he was drinking against the wall.

Ulquiorra, who was still reading a book, avoided the thrown object.

'You are overreacting' he stated, 'Loneliness cannot be solved through violence. You're not like this.'

'I SAID SHUT UP!' Ichigo yelled, kicking hard on the coffee table, causing the glass bottle of decorative flowers to tumble over and shatter.

'Hey look,' Grimmjow said, quickly changing the topic 'it's 12 o'clock already!'

'Great' Ichigo scowled, following trend 'I shall start counting.'

'One!' he called, facing the entrance and holding his index finger up.

'Two!' he called again, this time raising his middle finger to join the other.

'THREE!' he grinned 'And SNAP!' he clicked his fingers.

Nothing happened.

'Oh she's just nervous' the teen said 'I'll try again'

'One, Two, THREE!' he called again, mimicking his previous movements, but again nothing happened.

'Oh, I forgot she's too dirty to step inside; she must be waiting for me outside!' Ichigo comforted himself. The orange-haired youth sat up from his usual lounging position and walked over to the door, he opened it, but no one was there.

'WHAT THE HELL?' he shouted, his voice audible throughout the whole school 'WHY ISN'T SHE HERE?'

The rest of F4 could only laugh when their usually calm friend began to stomp around the room, occasionally turning on the TV just in case Rukia was anywhere inside the school and she's lost or something.

Rukia isn't shown on any of the cameras hidden around the school, and Ichigo is too naïve to check the bathrooms.

* * *

Meanwhile the said girl was in shambles. She tumbled towards her house on her bicycle. Passers by shot her concerned glances. She wouldn't be bothered to ask for an early departure slip or even tell a teacher of what happened. F4 rules the school, so the teachers would stick up to them too.

'Rukia-chan! What happened?' Momo exclaimed when she opened the door revealing a horrible-looking girl covered in egg yolk, milk and flour. What is worse is that Rukia didn't shed a single tear. It was her turn to stay and look after the store while Rukia attend school normally.

Rukia said nothing; she only walked in and headed for the bathroom.

'Oy! Rukia-chan! Answer my question!' Momo pleaded but Rukia looked at her and continued walking.

She did not say a thing when the two cleaned up the mess, she did not speak a word when they tried to clean up her uniform.

'Is it that F4?' Momo made a careful guess, she had also heard about the famous group, and she knew what happened between Ichigo and Rukia on her first day.

'I don't wanna talk about it…' Rukia finally said, sighing at herself in the mirror. She looked much better after cleaning but there's something that seemed missing in her expression.

'RUKIA!' Momo shouted, grabbing the petite's girl's shoulders and shaking them 'This is NOT YOU! Where's the brave Rukia-chan I befriended who never gives up no matter what happens?'

Rukia looked up at her friend and smiled.

'I'm not depressed and I haven't gone emo… 'She said weakly 'I just don't get why people with money had to rule the world, they're ultra snobby pig-heads and would probably die young from drug overdose, why do we have to suffer under them when we haven't done anything…'

'That's why you have to make your mark in this world!' Hinamori encouraged 'I promise you I'll do something about this! I PROMISE!'

'Momo…' Rukia sighed 'you don't have to… no… you SHOULDN'T! I'm not getting you into trouble.'

'I grew up with you' Momo stated 'I shall always be with you! Now, Rukia, fighting!' she made the traditional 'fighting' sign.

'I'll go to your school tomorrow' Hinamori announced 'I'll go to that lounge room place according to your description and beat the crap out of Kurosaki and his little friends, now he can't give me the red card now can he? I don't even go to Karakura High!'

'Momo…' Rukia started

'Shut up Rukia! Just leave this to me…' the determined girl interrupted.

For some reason Rukia had a very bad feeling about this…

* * *

_**A/N: For some reason I'm not entirely pleased with this chapter~ Hmm…**_

_**Now there's something you don't see in BOF, watch out for HitsuHina hints in the next chap! **_

_**Sorry if characters are OOC, they're not trust me, the reason will eventually be revealed!**_

_**Well, thanks to my reviewers for the previous chap, that's chaossv, **__**Achillea.**__**, tellie and None93.**_

_**Teaser Time! Here we go~**_

* * *

Momo stared at the teen crouching on the couch, he was wearing a gray shirt which contrasted to his white hair and black slacks, and he was barefoot, currently absorbed into his music.

'Oy! You're a part of the F4 aren't you?' she called.

Said boy turned around, his icy green orbs burning into her brown ones. Her cheeks instantly turned red.

'Who are you.' the handsome youth asked a flushed Momo…

* * *

_**R&R! No flames or Karakura High students will chuck eggs, milk and flour at you! **_


	5. Meeting, Greeting and Agreeing

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5: Meeting, Greeting and Agreeing

_Disclaimer: Nup Bleach isn't mine, I'm merely a fangirl~ wait, scratch that, I'm a CRAZED fangirl._

* * *

When Momo Hinamori first saw Karakura High, her pride had already been punctured.

The building glisters in the sun, and even the gate intimidates her.

_C'mon Momo you can do this… _the girl reassured herself, she did a quick self-calming procedure and stepped towards the gate.

Her first problem had already presented itself… how to get in…

Apparently a pass is needed to even enter the school, and there are no guards or booth next to the gate so there is no-one she could ask for help from. She wandered around the school, looking like some Bogan loitering near schools. There are no back-doors or anything. She tried climbing, but the walls are high and her limbs aren't long enough to reach the tops. Even if she was ten metres tall security wires surrounded the tops.

_Damn! I should've asked Rukia-chan for the pass first! _She thought.

'Need a hand?' a voice said behind her as the gates suddenly opened.

'Eh? Oh thank you so much!' Momo exclaimed as she turned around to see who got her out of this sticky situation.

There was no-one there, but Momo caught a glimpse of white before the person went the other way and turned the corner.

Said girl could only shrug to herself, _this is definitely karma! All my helping the old lady across the street acts had worked!_

After successfully overcoming her first obstacle, she was faced by another.

She was lost.

Sure, there are brochures in the office area, which had maps in them. Heck there's even a big, visible map right at the main entrance, but F4's quarters wouldn't exactly be printed on it dubbed 'F4's super special awesome place' would it?

She stalled over to the notice-board that had the map on it, just to make sure; but to her utter surprise, there's a place named 'F4 quarter' on the map!

She studied the location; it was three turns from the cafeteria, which is two hallways away from the main entrance. She quickly memorised the route and set off.

_F4… I'll show them what you get for messing with me! _She thought bitterly.

* * *

The place was just like what Rukia described, it was huge, majestic and grand. When Momo saw the staircase she remembered from the map, and a faint, red light coming from the entrance beneath she knew she had arrived.

Ignoring the obvious 'WARNING' sign pasted on the doorway, Momo kicked open the door and stepped in.

The room was silent, but Momo could hear faint music coming from behind the couch and a mass of white hair.

Hinamori immediately rushed to the couch. The agile girl swiftly lifted herself with one arm using the back of the couch and hurled over the piece of furniture.

'You!' Momo yelled, but realised that the person did not say a thing, or even twitch, he only continued to read the magazine he was holding while plugged in his MP3.

Momo stared at the teen crouching on the couch, he was wearing a gray shirt which contrasted to his white hair and black slacks, and he was barefoot, currently absorbed into his music.

'Oi! You're a part of the F4 aren't you?' she called.

Said boy turned around, his icy green orbs burning into her brown ones. Her cheeks instantly turned red.

'Who are you.' the handsome youth asked a flushed Momo.

'I'm Rukia's best friend and roommate Hinamori Momo!' the girl quickly controlled her colours 'And I have heard that you F4 members are trying to hurt her, I will not allow that!'

'Is that who do you think you are?' the boy replied, unaffected 'powerful enough to overcome the F4'

'Well, Rukia's my good friend!!!' Momo yelled, hands on her hips 'You're just one of those snobs, thinking that you rule the world!'

* * *

'Oi Toushiro, I got these backstage passes to a Gazette concert, wanna come?' the couple's arguments were interrupted when a familiar guy with wild teal hair entered the room.

'Grimmjow, do you know this girl?' Toushiro asked nonchalantly 'she seemed to be looking for someone.'

'Eh?' Momo said as she turned around and saw the 'intruder'.

'Hmm… is she your new chick?' Grimmjow smirked 'not bad looking huh?'

'I do not know her' Toushiro replied coldly 'apparently she is a friend of Rukia Kuchiki's, it is best if she is dealt with by Ichigo'

'Well girl, you'll just have to wait until that slow-ass Kurosaki comes, he's changing for PE right now.' Grimmjow informed.

Momo felt embarrassed, as if all of her strength from the previous minute had flown out of her and took refuge somewhere else. She quickly backed away and ran out of the room.

_Argh, why am I such a coward? And WHY DID THE ROOM TEMPERATURE JUST DROP?! _Momo thought, shivering from the cold chill, _looks like none of them are responsible for Rukia, I guess I'll have to head back to school; Rukia'll be worried to death about me if I left early and isn't at school…_

* * *

On the other hand the said girl with raven hair had her mind on something else and is too busy to notice that her friend had departed extra early for school. Rukia sighed as she used her hands and elbows to support her head (which suddenly felt extremely heavy) on the counter.

She was thinking about the red card, would hell continue if she went back today after her shift finishes?

The loud beeping sound of a car horn rang outside and Rukia spun around to see which snobby brat did it on purpose to show off their awesome car.

Her amethyst eyes widened when the driver of the car was Kurosaki Ichigo.

'Oi midget!' he called out from inside his Mercedes Bentz 'Your endurance had earned my respect, but don't think I'll stop messing with you just yet!'

Rukia felt a sudden surge of anger rushing through her like an uncontrollable volcano, she rushed to her shop's door, with her index finger pointed at the black car, and shouted.

'Well listen you Strawberry; I've got big news for ya! I accept your challenge! I shall do whatever I can to make your life miserable! Ya understand Kurosaki Berry?'

'My name means 'to protect' dammit!' the teen replied furiously 'and I'll definitely win this shortie!' at that he drove away with a loud roar of engine.

Rukia was coughing from the exhaust. Although she felt so good yelling at her worst enemy, she was also troubled.

_How the hell can I get him back??_

* * *

'Good morning Aizen-sempai!' Momo sang as a tall lad with suave brown hair walked past her at recess time.

'Good morning to you Momo-chan,' Sousuke greeted back and flashed the girl a charming smile.

'Where were you this morning? I haven't seen you!' the senior's expression turned to a solemn one as he stared into toe girl's eyes 'I've been worried about you!'

Momo felt so red that she could reincarnated into a tomato after she died.

'S…Sempai doesn't need to worry about Momo! Momo is alright!' she stuttered.

'Well that's nice,' Aizen smiled again 'Hey, why don't you join me and my friends for dinner tonight? We'll be at Tasogare Restaurant at 6pm.'

'Oh but I needed to cook for Rukia-chan!' Momo said.

'Oh that's fine!' Sousuke replied 'you don't have to come if you don't want to… I guess I'll just find another date, maybe I'll take that girl who proposed to me yesterday whom I didn't like…or I can be the only one without a date tonight…' at that he turned around, as if leaving.

'Well…' Hinamori started 'I guess she could order pizza…'

'Great!' the Aizen said, immediately turning back to the girl 'see you then!'

* * *

_**A/N: I KNEW the last chapter was a miss! Only one review! But thank you None93!**_

_**This chapter was a bit retarded too… mind reviewing to spot my many mistakes? **_

_**Anyway Aizen the eViL had made his debut! O.O what would happen when Momo go on the 'date'? All shall be revealed in the next chap! Now it's time for a friendly teaser*laughs evilly*.**_

* * *

'I will make a deal with you' Ichigo said, approaching the surprised girl 'I will let you walk behind F4 all the time at school, and when no one's around you can even walk beside me… I can give you anything in the world if you ask for it...'

'And what part to I play in this stupid game of yours?' Rukia asked with her eyebrows raised.

'You must serve me for the rest of your academy days... As a loyal girl. You are to become my property' Ichigo explained with a smile.

'NO WAY IN HELL!'

* * *

_**R&R Kudasai! Don't forget! Luv you all!'**_


	6. Glistering Gold

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6: Glistering Gold

_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Boys before Flowers; I however do own many fanart XP_

* * *

The next a stressed Rukia headed for school. She tried to avoid everyone else, but when she accidentally bumped into one of her tormentors from earlier on (the one who poured the flour on top of her head, to be specific), he only gave a quick 'sorry!' and walked on.

_That Kurosaki… he must be up to his old tricks again… _Rukia thought bitterly as she quickly changed directions and headed for F4's quarters.

She quickly arrived in front of the familiar place, when she was about to enter someone had gently tapped on her shoulder, Rukia turned around.

'Excuse me, are you Miss Rukia Kuchiki?' a man with a moustache asked, behind him were four other man, all wearing shades.

'Yes…' the diminutive girl replied uncertainly 'who are you?'

Not answering her question, the man nodded to his accompanying people and they whispered to eachother quietly, exchanging nods.

_Shit! _Rukia thought_ is that company on his nametag_ _Kurosaki corporations? That bastard Ichigo sent him! _Without another word Rukia dashed out of their way, her signature move.

'After her!' the girl heard the group of suspicious men call after her, she had already gotten the advantage of escaping first, and all she needed now is a good hiding place.

The men were fast, considering the fact that they are much taller and fit than Rukia; they were catching up to her fast.

The girl quickly turned an abrupt corner into an empty corridor, she ran pass the emergency use stairs, under common sense she pulled open the door and ran in, locking it behind her.

She quickly descended down the endless stairs, non-stop. She could still hear faint noises of the banging door above her. When she reached the bottom, with her safety guaranteed, she slowed down and while still panting hard, Rukia opened the door at the very bottom of the steps.

It led out into an open grass field, apparently located behind the school. Relieved, Rukia walked out, wanting to get away from this dangerous place.

To her utter surprise a hand encircled around her head and snaked its way up her mouth and nose, covering them firmly. Rukia tried to scream but she suddenly saw black and lost consciousness.

* * *

On the other hand Momo was excitedly daydreaming in class, imagining what her first date with Aizen-sempai would be like. She thought about telling Rukia this but her best friend would probably stop her from going, so she decided to go secretly by leaving school early. She also planned on her outfit.

_What type of dress should I wear? Maybe I should just wear jeans? A warm colour maybe… since it is autumn and it's chilly outside… Should I take out my hair from its bun? Should I straighten it more? Should I…_

These thoughts bugged her non-stop. She wanted to look and act perfect in front of Aizen-sempai and his friends and his friends' girlfriends. She wouldn't want to embarrass her crush in front of all his mates or look bad in front of all those hot girls he hangs out with.

'Miss Hinamori, please stop writing, time is up, and you needed to hand in your paper.' The history teacher, Ukitake-sensei asked with a smile. He is the nicest teacher ever but he only teaches part-time because he has Tuberculosis, which is a very bad disease which causes Ukitake-sensei to cough a lot, sometimes he even spurts out a small amount of blood!

_Oh great… I had just distracted myself in a test! _Momo thought dryly as she reluctantly handed sensei her paper.

* * *

Somewhere else Rukia awoke feeling heavenly. Someone was massaging her legs while someone else was gently rubbing her temples in a soothing way. She felt like as if all her stress had been relieved and no problems ever existed.

The petite girl slowly opened her eyes into a small crack just enough for her to see; above her loomed three maids all massaging her body.

'WHAT THE FUCK!' she shrieked, sitting up instantaneously, only to realise that she was half naked, adorned only in her pink chappy the bunny underwear. She looked around the alien place. It was very warm inside and the only piece of furniture was the bed she was laying on.

'Miss, please lie back down, we are nearly finished' a small maid with light green hair and pink eyes ordered. When Rukia tried to struggle free another maid with black, slightly parted bangs held her down, her grip like iron.

Rukia closed her eyes again and tried to think, how did she end up here after fainting? What happened before that? It was all deadly confusing.

* * *

When she nearly fell asleep again she was woken up by the same maid, her nametag read 'Nemu'. She was dragged up, a robe was given to her so she put it on, Nemu gestured for Rukia to follow her so the girl did. They walked out of the room and into another, which had clothing, lots and lots of clothing. Suddenly a guy with shiny hair and a feminie face entered, after introducing himself as Yumichika Ayasegawa, head stylist of both fashion and beauty, he sat Rukia down on a chair and towed in three whole racks of dresses; then began trying to pick out suitable pieces, apparently for Rukia, who watched in daze, sitting limply on the cushioned chair.

After a while the vain man finally decided on three outfits, and obviously they are all dresses. One was a simple black dress adorned with (assumedly real) diamonds on the empire waistline. The second one was a blue dress tied at the neck and showed a lot, if not most of backside. It came with a belt of a darker shade which is meant to be loosely tied at the waist. The third dress is glittery, very, very glittery; it was pink and the edges were ruffled.

Yumichika told Rukia to try them on, one at a time. So the girl obeyed and disappeared with the three dresses behind the curtain. Each time she came out with a different dress Yumichika would scribble something down on his notebook. When Rukia finished trying all of the dresses on the stylist gave his evaluation.

'They all look splendid!' he commented 'I think it is best if you choose which one to wear!'

'Wear to WHERE?' Rukia demanded 'Where am I? Where am I going? Why am I here in the first place? How did I even get here?' a string of questions came out like a flood from her mouth and she couldn't hold in her temper anymore.

'You'll just have to wait and see Miss.' the man replied 'and since you're not choosing, I shall pick for you, you will wear the FIRST dress!' at that he gestured for the small maid who Rukia first saw, Lilinette was her name, to hand Rukia the black dress and to drag away the racks. Amazingly such a small girl had enormous strength; she easily pulled the racks out of the room.

'I wanted this room to be rearranged while Miss Kuchiki changes into the dress!' Yumichika ordered the servants; he gave Rukia a gently push and Rukia found herself in the changing room all over again.

When she stepped out her stylist gave her a pair of black sandal heels also encrusted with diamonds to wear. Rukia had never worn heels this high before so she struggled to walk in the uncomfortable stilettos.

The room she once thought was the dressing room immediately changed into a room filled to the brim with hair products and somehow the three-sided dressing mirror was replaced with a huge mirror surrounded with lights. Rukia found herself to be pushed in a chair again. This time the three maids worked on the confused girl's hair, which was in a mess. The dark locks were re-straightened and perfected until nothing more could be done. After the 'makeover' Rukia was led into a grand room which had couches on one side and a big, empty space on the other. She was ordered to wait.

Rukia placed her hand on her forehead, _Oh yeah I forgot _she thought sourly _Yumichika told me not to touch my OWN FACE because it might rub the makeup off, Che! _She ignored the piece of memory and tried to think back on how she got herself into this mess.

Rukia immediately rose from the couch when another figure entered the room. She immediately recognised the teen when she saw that specific shade of orange.

Ichigo Kurosaki.

Why would she be surprised? She suddenly remembered the badge she saw on that group of men in black. THAT'S RIGHT! The men in black took her here after they made her lose consciousness! And it was ICHIGO who ordered them to do so!

'So it was you!' she snorted, crossing her arms on her chest, but he ignored her remark.

'I will make a deal with you' Ichigo said, approaching the surprised girl 'I will let you walk behind F4 all the time at school, and when no one's around you can even walk beside me… I can give you anything in the world if you ask for it...'

'And what part do I play in this stupid game of yours?' Rukia asked with her eyebrows raised.

'You must serve me for the rest of your academy days... as a loyal girl. You are to become my property' Ichigo explained with a smile.

'NO WAY IN HELL!' Rukia yelled 'You think you're so great because you're so rich and popular, but I've got big news for ya! You can't buy everything with money! You can't buy true love! You can't buy real friends; all you can get is materialistic items!'

'Do you know how much money I spent on you?' Ichigo said 'That dress alone costed me $5,000 USD!' he pointed at her garment 'Look! I can turn a plain girl like you into a beauty!'

'I don't want them then!' Rukia shouted, ripping off one of her heels and chucked it at Ichigo, she then proceeded to remove her other one. 'I don't want anything to do with you, Kurosaki Ichigo!' at that she turned her heel and left, leaving an Ichigo rubbing his head which had been hit spot-on by the high heel of that cursed shoe.

* * *

Momo arrived at Tasogare just on time; she had left Rukia a note on the kitchen counter with her order number at Pizza Hut, just in case her friend forgot to order take-away. She found Aizen sitting on a chair at the corner of the packed restaurant, and hurried over there.

'Aizen-sempai!' she greeted cheerfully, the said guy stood up and smiled, but for some reason his expression was unreadable.

'Hello Momo, these are my friends Gin, Kaname, Mila-Rose and Rangiku' Sousuke introduced as Momo sat down beside him…

* * *

_**A/N: Okay you guys can chuck stuff at me *hides behind desk*. So it was a slow update, so I give you a long chappie! I typed it all in one night haha! Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks to all who had reviewed: that's absurd. I LOVE IT, BiruBiru, Rukia-IchiRuki, Miss Death God, None93 and Lora Cullenson!**_

_**I shall update again when I've had at least four reviews, and I'll speed up when it exceeds four; it's my usual request so I don't see anything wrong with that. I'd love to hear what you think!**_

_**Here's the teaser you patient people have been waiting for!**_

* * *

'Gin, you should take Rangiku home, Kaname, please escort Mila-Rose, Momo can come with me to Club Suigetsu.'

'But Aizen-sempai!' Momo cried 'I think I should get home now! Rukia must still be waiting for me!'

A reassuring hand was placed on her cheek, its owner being a smiling Sousuke

'It's okay, we'll stay there for one and a half hour only and I'll promise to get you home before midnight! I have a friend I wanted to meet there'

Still lost in Aizen's charms, Momo could only nod dreamily.

* * *

_**R&R! Don't flame or I'll let Rukia chuck a ten-inch high stiletto shoe accurately at your forehead! **_


	7. Date of Fate

**Chapter 7: Date of Fate**

_I do not own Bleach if I did I'd torture Aizen and no Carolyn I can't hear you!_

* * *

'Nice to meet you all!' Momo greeted shyly. She was surrounded by the group of people who usually hang around Aizen. Except for Rangiku, who actually goes to Karakura High, she was only here because Gin brought her. The foxy man still sends chills down Momo's back.

'Please Momo-chan,' Aizen whispered in her ear and handed her the menu 'Order what you like, I'll pay.'

The girl blushed and silently agreed, she called for a salad (she wanted to look good) and orange juice.

'Hinamori-chan, are you sure those are enough? The salads here only make you hungrier!' Rangiku asked uneasily, eyeing the small portion of vegetables the waitress brought. The busty woman herself had ordered sake (she is allowed to drink) and meat supreme lasagne; while her friend ordered fried shrimps and coke.

'Thank you for worrying about me Rangiku-san' Momo replied 'I'm not really hungry and I don't eat a lot. She forced a smile while she ignored her roaring stomach.

'Girls these days' Kaname spoke up, he is a dark-skinned man who always wore an eye band which covered his eyes, and it still allowed him to see though, strangely enough. 'They all have gone anorexic; this world had no justice; only young girls have diets these days…'

'Peace, Kaname,' Aizen's tone rose 'let Momo order what she enjoys' he smiled at the girl, his glasses shining under the dim lights.

'Sousuke, it's unhealthy for girls to eat so little!' Gin's smile grew wider and his eyes remained in slits.

'Here!' Rangiku called, pushing Momo a small bowl of rice and adding some meatballs from Gin's plate 'Eat up, no one is stopping you!'

Momo smiled gratefully at Rangiku and dug in. Next to her a frown appeared on Aizen's face.

'Rangiku-san, Momo should be able to do what she wishes to do' he said, but the busty girl didn't hear him and was busying herself by drinking more sake.

* * *

At the front door of her home, Rukia was trying to find her keys from her bag. She had just took a tiresome trip BAREFEET home because she departed immediately picking up her uniform on the room she first found herself in, but she could not find her shoes. Her hair was still in its perfectly straightened state but she wouldn't care less. What she didn't know is that it took so DAMN LONG to get to her own house, which is in a completely different suburb. So she had to ask passers-by for money to ride a taxi… because she just had to be $500 yen short!

_Stupid Berry, Stupid Berry, Stupid Berry… _the phrase repeated over and over again in her mind.

When she finally found the damned set of keys in her overstuffed schoolbag, she jammed the metal object in the lock and it clicked open. She booted open her own front door but wasn't greeted by what usually greets her… a hyped Hinamori Momo. The apartment was unusually quiet.

Yawning, Rukia switched on the lights and headed for the kitchen to pour herself some water, there was a note stuck on the water jar.

**Rukia-chan:**

**I have a date with Aizen-sempai tonight at Tasogare Restaurant, here's my order number from Pizza Hut, you can pick up your dinner there, I have already paid, just give them the order number and they'll make you the pizza you want.**

**Love Momo**

_Aw fuck… _Rukia thought

* * *

At Tasogare the group of six had an enjoyable evening, but the fun did not last very long, it was soon for each of them to pay the bills and go to their respective homes.

'Gin, you should take Rangiku home, Kaname, please escort Mila-Rose, Momo can come with me to Club Suigetsu.'

'But Aizen-sempai!' Momo cried 'I think I should get home now! Rukia must still be waiting for me!'

A reassuring hand was placed on her cheek, its owner being a smiling Sousuke

'It's okay, we'll stay there for one and a half hour only and I'll promise to get you home before midnight! I have a friend I wanted to meet there'

Still lost in Aizen's charms, Momo could only nod dreamily.

* * *

'Wow…' Momo breathed as she looked around the nightclub. There was a band singing live on stage and lots of couples were lost in their own world on the couches located in the corner.

Sousuke led Momo onto one of the numerous barstools and called over the bartender, the girl ordered another glass of juice.

'Momo-chan, please wait here, I'll come back soon to accompany you, I needed to meet my friend.' He said, kissing the back of Momo's palm. The enchanted girl agreed immediately, the bespectacled man took his leave.

'Hey pretty, wanna come to my house to play tonight?' Momo was approached by a pimply guy who looked Bogan.

'Err… No thank you, I have a date…' the girl explained, turning her stool around.

'If you do then where is he?' the guy stepped closer to her and grabbed her shoulder, pulling her towards him.

'He's just… EEK!' she shrieked when the Bogan planted his lips that tasted like beer on her unsuspecting ones. It was her first kiss on the lips! And she was kissed by a drunken man!

* * *

Toushiro was frustrated. His distant-cousin Rangiku Matsumoto had gone out with his family's rival's heir Gin Ichimaru, and before her parents died his parents had specifically told her before adopting her not to go anywhere near the Ichimaru corporation, but did she listen?

What made his day worse is that he was chased by his ex-girlfriends and fangirls all over Tokyo because he just suddenly decided to drive his Sports car with no roofing or tinted screen, a girl just HAD to scream out his name and many just HAD to hear her.

He sighed and pushed open the door to Club Suigetsu, it wasn't a famous hotspot in town where lots of people like to go; but he just loved its peacefulness.

He headed straight for the bar, pushing back his spiky silver hair. He needed to relieve his frustration, by… drinking lemonade. He loved this place's lemonade, although Grimmjow insisted for him to drink wine, he refused. He hated alcohol (because Matsumoto loved it) and anything to do with it. Now Grimmjow just had to call him 'Shiroko'.

* * *

'Waaah!' Just as he sat down and placed his order he heard a girl's scream. His green orbs immediately scanned the place for the source of the scream and he quickly found it.

A girl with silky black hair who's wearing a yellow dress was being molested by a drunken man. She was struggling to fight against his… roaming hands.

Hitsugaya grunted, he hated seeing innocent looking girls like her being bullied, so he rushed to where the girl was sitting and punched the pervert's head.

'Sorry to interrupt your fun, but don't you think she had already refused you?' he spoke calmly, stealing a glance at the now sobbing girl.

'Who are you to stop me midget?' the man mocked, straightening himself.

'It's a disgrace for someone like you to know my name' Toushiro said as he discarded his coat, revealing his short-sleeved white shirt underneath, his toned muscle could be seen underneath the semi-transparent top. He then proceeded to loosen his tie and straight afterwards he landed another punch, this time aiming at the man's face, the punch was followed by a string of blows, all accurate and strong.

The man tried to fight back but his every move was blocked by the short teen. He now had a bleeding nose and had lost some teeth. Knowing that he couldn't win against Hitsugaya, he half ran, half crawled away.

Watching the man stumbling to leave, Hitsugaya turned his attention back to Momo, who was crying hard and wiping her lips on her jacket.

'Excuse me Miss,' he said softly 'are you alright?'

Momo didn't budge, she only wailed harder.

People were shooting them glances; Toushiro wouldn't want them to think that he made her cry, even if the fight had been loud.

'Come on now,' he announced as he gently took the girl by the arm and led her up, although her head was still down 'I'll order a VIP room and we can sort this out there…'

* * *

_**A/N: (fast) Update for y'all! Did I mention that Aizen wears glasses here? Sorry if I haven't told you in my previous chaps! **_

_**Is Momo OOC? She isn't eating enough o.O!**_

_**Oh yeah by the way this chap was pretty short… Keep an eye out for the next for more HitsuHina goodness!**_

Definitions:

Tasogare- Twilight

Shiroko: White Kid

Taimu: Time

_**Teaser taimu! It's short but very important!**_

* * *

'Sousuke Aizen?' Ichigo said, his eyes widening 'of course I know him! He's the heir of Hueco Mundo Inc.!'

'Hueco Mundo Inc.?' Rukia questioned, 'Where have I heard of it before…'

* * *

_**R&R! The next update comes when I have 5 reviews! No flames or a random Bogan will molest you! No matter if you're male or female!**_


	8. An Inconvenient Truth

**Chapter 8: An Inconvenient Truth**

_Disclaimer: Kubo owns Bleach and some Korean company owns Boys Before Flowers, I definitely own my own comp! Mum should not randomly confiscate it and make my updates slow! At least I didn't this time! Phew!_

* * *

Sometimes Toushiro wished that he never rescued the girl, ever.

Right now she was crying non-stop and it annoyed the hell out of him, he tried to get her to shut up so that no-one will think he's bullying her or anything, even in a special VIP lounge she could deafen the people outside.

The girl is familiar, although she had her hair down he recognised her after a while, she was that Hinamori girl who claimed to be Kuchiki's best friend and roommate.

'Look,' Hitsugaya started 'It's nothing for you to cry for so long about!'

The girl looked at him for the first time; she temporarily stopped crying when she also recognised his face, only to burst out crying again.

'Someone like you don't know how much my first kiss is to me!' Momo wailed 'I wanted to be kissed by at least someone I know! You're such a player! Of course you wouldn't understand!'

'Any guy would want to kiss such a pretty girl like you' Toushiro explained matter-of-factly.

'Again, YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!' Momo blamed, suddenly she stopped crying and stood up, looking down at the white-haired teen with her hands on her hips. 'I don't just go out with random guys; I believe in soul mates, which you can spend your whole life happily with, I bet you don't even know what it meant!'

'I do know what a soul mate is, I'm not stupid.' Toushiro rebutted

'So…' he suddenly changed topics 'Hinamori, have you found your soul mate yet?'

'Not yet…' her expression softened 'but I think I found him…' she thought about the face of Sousuke Aizen 'he's everything I ever want in a man…'

'I see…' Hitsugaya nodded, when he was about to ask her who it he realised it wasn't a good idea since the girl already sat down again, apparently daydreaming… at night…

'Well,' she suddenly stood up again, making Toushiro even more interested in her 'thanks for saving me, my date will probably be finished with his business, I think I should go look him now'

Hitsugaya agreed and escorted her outside.

'Well miss, you have a nice evening' he said huskily, taking the girl's hand in his and placed a gentle kiss on it. He smirked when she blushed and quickly pulled her hand away.

'Y…you too…' she bade hurriedly and skittered away. Hitsugaya laughed, shaking his head as he re-headed towards the bar, hoping there won't be another screaming girl.

* * *

'Aizen-sempai?' Momo quietly called, her brown eyes roaming around the room. She definitely saw Sousuke walk into this room near the restrooms. It was dark inside and she had to squint her eyes to see.

'Aizen-sempai? Are you there?' she called again, she paused when she heard a giggling sound of a woman from somewhere inside the room, the giggling grew louder.

Momo tried to follow the sound while trying not to bump into any objects. She took out her mobile phone to use as a light source, just in case she hurt herself. After all it IS a bar and there has to be lots of glass cups and wine bottles lying around.

She stopped when she came in front of a door; the giggling can now be clearly heard.

_A room inside a room…? Interesting… _Momo thought as she looked for a tiny gap or peeking-hole so she could see through the door without disturbing Aizen's business, because that would be rude.

'Loly-chan, please…' she could hear Aizen's deep, mesmerising voice coming from inside. She smiled at the voice…

Wait…

Loly-chan?

The female giggling set off again inside, louder than ever; se could even hear a grunt from her beloved Aizen!

'Aizen-sempai?' she pushed the door open, and gasped.

The brunette was indeed inside, and was indeed not alone.

But he wasn't just doing any type 'business'.

A girl with black pigtails and was wearing revealing clothes was sitting on the said man's lap. The two were having a… intimate time together.

'AIZEN-SEMPAI!' the shocked girl let out a high-pitched scream and (now without glasses) Aizen looked up at her, realising what was happening, it is too late to turn back now… so instead he smirked.

'Please take a seat Momo-chan; we'll be finishing up soon…' he purred with that fake tone of his.

With another loud shriek, Momo picked up the glass of wine on the table in front of the couple and spilled it on the two. At that she turned on her heel and left in tears.

'Looks like she found out before she was supposed to...' Aizen muttered to himself 'looks like Kuto had failed...'

* * *

Toushiro was finally having a peaceful time again.

He was sipping his lemonade while listening to the band playing. It was going to be a good night…

He groaned when he saw the girl he had just saved walk out of a room, in tears, again. Involuntarily he approached her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

'What's wrong with you NOW?' he asked sarcastically. But she only cried louder, just like a while ago but this time she threw her head on his shoulders and sobbed like a little child who had lost her mother.

'H…he w…as p…playing w…with m…me all… a…along!' she sobbed, being the gentleman he is, the white-haired youth placed his arms around the limp girl.

'Shh…' he hushed 'it's alright… I'll take you home to your friend now okay?'

Momo nodded weakly and the two walked out of the bar.

* * *

'MOMO! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN ALL ALONG?' Rukia exclaimed at her crying friend, eyeing a nonchalant Toushiro standing outside the door with his hand in his pockets.

But Hitsugaya answered for her.

'If you'll let me in, I have a looooong story to tell.'

* * *

The next day Rukia headed straight for that familiar room.

'KUROSAKI!' Rukia shouted kicking open the poor door leading to the F4 quarters. The said male was alone.

'What do you want NOW?' the orange head grunted

'I actually have a reason to find you so listen up' she commanded, arms crossed.

'Speak up, no-one dares to stop you' he sneered, tone full of disdain.

'Alright then… then what do you know about…' she began.

* * *

'Sousuke Aizen?' Ichigo said, his eyes widening 'of course I know him! He's the heir of Hueco Mundo Inc.!'

'Hueco Mundo Inc.?' Rukia questioned, 'Where have I heard of it before…'

'Of course you have!' Ichigo exclaimed uncharacteristically 'It's my family's biggest rival company! It's even greater than its fellow Ichimaru Corporation!'

'Is THAT Hueco Mundo Inc?' Rukia suddenly cried out 'The one who owns Hollow Chocolates? I love Hollow Chocolates! It's my favourite brand!'

'Well there you go' Ichigo pointed out 'that's them. But they're not very nice people, trust me, they'll go over their extent to get what they want, heck that's even more reckless than us! We won't do something that includes murdering or stealing, they will' his voice suddenly dropped to a whispering tone. 'And they always get out of it; they have the BEST lawyers…'

'That's freaky…' Rukia shuddered 'I don't think I'm eating one of their chocolates ever again…'

'You shouldn't' he warned 'you never know what they did to gain that company…

'Alright then, goodbye, I'm leaving…' she announced.

'Aw… so soon? I was about to pay back for this!' Ichigo teased and pointed at his forehead, which had a faint bruise on it which Rukia hadn't noticed in the beginning. That's right! She threw a stiletto shoe aiming for his forehead yesterday!

'Your fault for kidnapping me!' she shot back.

'But Iba and his men said you're the one who ran away when they're trying to ask nicely!'

'Your fault for sending then to bother me in the first place!'

The unlikely couple argued on, but it was Ichigo who stopped the 'conversation'.

'Look what time it is, you have already missed five minutes of your first lesson today!' he pointed out innocently.

'OW!' his reply was a kick on the shin by the raven-haired girl and Rukia quickly disappeared after the attack.

_Heh… I think I'm getting to like her attitude… _he thought with a grin.

* * *

_**A/N: As I have warned all reviewers it'll be a slow update. A week's ban of comp could murder someone like me!**_ _**Yeah… so I was meant to be doing HW but I needed to upload this!!! So it was a normal update HEHE!**_

_**Ewwww! Loly straddling Aizen! Now my innocent mind is corrupted with images! LOL Toushiro you're awesome for rescuing her once again!**_

**_Kuto (AKA that pimply Bogan) is an unimportant OC here. So what is Aizen's plan? I'll give you a hint... he was supposed to meet back with Momo later but his plan was disturbed by a resucing Hitsugaya..._**

_**Yay I changed my avatar again!**_

* * *

_**Time for me to say thank you to the following people, sorry if I accidentally left you out or if erased a character from your penname. **__**Also if you want you can skip the boring thanking bit and get to the teaser right away, so don't close the window YET**__**:**_

**_~starts here~_**

_**Reviewers for last chap:**_

_**Miss Death God, flOofymilkO, Kinaia, Roseau –Prima Diablo-, DancingBuffy, Jigoku-HI, that's absurd. I LOVE IT, None93**_

_**Subscribers:**_

_**612893812314567dgjdh72638709bh**__**, alero1990, ayume hime, BiruBiru, BobsRules, , Clos, DancingBuffy, DeviantHollow23, flOofymilkO, Gratz1K, Jana LC, Jeschura, Jigoku-HI, Kari-chan17, Kat-san, , LoraCullenson, LotusFlower640, Roseau –Prima Diablo-, Rukia-IchiRuki, shirayuki223, sylarnith, that's absurd. I LOVE IT**_

_**FavoritERs:**_

_**- Kurosaki Mi', **__**612893812314567dgjdh72638709bh**__**,**__** BiruBiru, ChappyRocksTheWorld, **__**,**__** Dark Shadow xxx, derderxp, gamb 1t, Hakuakai Kanata, HayashiKebiTheTrueSnakeKing, **__**Jigoku-HI,**__** Kari-chan17, Kinaia, **__**Roseau –Prima Diablo-,**__** strawberry bunny lover, **__**that's absurd. I LOVE IT**__**, twilightHaru86, Ukata, XxIceFurxX, Yuriski-1st**_

_**Special thanks to:**_

_**that's absurd. I LOVE IT**__**, None93, **__**Rukia-IchiRuki,**__** Miss Death God, **__**LoraCullenson**__** and **__**Roseau –Prima Diablo-**_

_**~ends here~**_

_**I wanted to encourage my subscribers and favoritERs to not be shy and review! I'd love to hear your suggestions and ideas. And yeah you get to be on the special list if you have either submitted 5 or more reviews or 2 reviews and have the story on your alert/favourite list. But hey I love you all! You know it!**_

_**Now! I know you waited a long time for this so kudos for you! It's that time of the day again… TEASER TIME!**_

* * *

'A WHAT?' Rukia shouted, eyes widening.

'A date.' Ichigo repeated casually 'you, me, dinner and arcade. Got it?'

'What made you think I'd agree?' she said sceptically.

'Oh you will.' He replied, smiling 'see ya there!' at that he and his gang left the cafeteria.

In the background everyone else gathered around F4 as they departed.

* * *

_**R&R! (Only) 5 reviews or more until I update again; sure you can do better than that! But if you flame you will suffer Rukia's kick on the shin and the bruise will never disappear! It will hurt for life!**_


	9. To Go or Not to Go

****

Chapter 9: To Go or Not to Go?

_Disclaimer: Bleach and Boys Before Flowers each belong to their respective owners._

* * *

'Aizen-sama, I have failed you…' a familiar pimply man kneeled before the beast in a gentleman's skin.

'Kuto… my loyal underling…' Sousuke put on his fake smile 'Of course I would not blame you for this! But I certainly hope you will cooperate with my next plan!'

'Your next plan…?' Kuto asked, confused.

'Yes, she had found out about my… business too early, it did give me troubles;' Aizen explained 'I've heard that the Hitsugayas are putting on a family art exhibition, am I correct?'

'Y…yes…' Kuto stuttered.

'Well,' the brunette smiled with a glint in his glasses 'I want you to call up the Ichimaru corporations, and tell Gin to meet me here…'

Kuto could only secretly worry, Aizen is really planning something BIG this time…

* * *

It was a quiet day compared to the week before. Nobody ever bothered Rukia. But she frequently spent her lunchtimes alone, not with Nel and co. She decided it was best not to stir any more trouble for them.

So she sat alone on a small table in the cafeteria, taking big bites unmannerly out of the mousse cake she took from the canteen. She had started having their food upon realising that they are indeed free and included in her scholarship, which she still had no idea how she achieved. This morning's paper was placed in front of her and she was reading intensively.

She had also temporarily stopped her swimming career, ever since that Kurosaki dyed the pool red last Tuesday, which is the day after she kicked him on the shin.

She continued chewing and reading, the headline read 'Hitsugayas' Annual Family Art Exhibition, book your ticket NOW!' And next to it was a big picture of an ice swan.

She curiously read on, she had never known much about Toushiro before, Nel didn't explain much about him, this could be a good chance to find out a little more.

But the paper was suddenly taken away from her by a calloused hand.

She looked up with a murderous glare into the hazel eyes of Kurosaki Ichigo, who smirked back down at her.

* * *

She must have missed the wailings of fans when she was too busy reading; because standing in front of her were all F4 members, and surrounding them was the whole school.

'Sup midget' he greeted, raising a hand and forming a 'peace' sign.

'What do you want' Rukia hissed, tone full of venom.

'Whoa, I come in peace!' Ichigo informed, holding out a small tub of gourmet strawberry ice-cream which probably costed thousands 'peace offering?'

Behind him were the screams of jealous fangirls.

Rukia suspiciously took the small tub of dessert from his large hands, and the spoon he was offering her in his other hand. She carefully opened the tub, and dug in the spoon, but she stopped.

Behind her the screams of jealousy became louder.

'Whoa shortie, I haven't poisoned it or anything!' the orange haired teen alleged.

'You wouldn't dare,' Rukia challenged 'get to the point already! I won't attack you randomly!'

_Sure you wouldn't… _Ichigo scowled.

'Alright, meet me in front of Karakura Mall tomorrow at 6 pm; I want you to go on a date with me.'

The whole hall instantly went silent.

'A WHAT?' Rukia shouted, eyes widening.

'A date,' Ichigo repeated casually 'you, me, dinner and arcade. Got it?'

'What made you think I'd agree?' she said sceptically.

'Oh you will.' He replied, smiling 'see ya there!' at that he and his gang left the cafeteria.

In the background everyone else gathered around F4 as they departed.

Rukia's mind blanked out, she stared at the backs of F4, and back at the tub of melting ice-cream she clutched in her small hands.

_6 pm… Karakura Mall… Tomorrow evening…_

* * *

Ichigo smiled at his dashing reflection in the three-fold mirror. Below him Lilinette the helpful but violent maid was rubbing his shoes. He was dressed in a white shirt, with the buttons at the top undone; and dark blue jeans with shiny shoes, of course. Smiling again, he put on his coat and threw on a blue scarf which fitted snugly around his neck.

He was excited, THE Kurosaki Ichigo was excited. It wasn't his first date with a girl, but it was his first date with Rukia Kuchiki, whom he actually feared besides his sister Karin.

He proceeded to ruffle his orange locks and told Lilinette to check if the cleaners had finished cleaning and polishing his Mercedes Benz, and to fetch him his car keys. He wouldn't want to arrive without style!

It was not five-thirty and Ichigo was ready to leave his house. He practically dashed out of the house, nearly tripping on the way and forgetting his mobile phone at home.

* * *

Meanwhile Rukia hadn't even thought about the date. She was busying herself with assignments and studies for her tests coming up. Momo was the one who kept on bragging her on and on about it and she acts like a minute reminder.

Rukia kept on telling the hyperactive girl 'I'll go after I've finished this.' or 'Later! I'm Busy!'

'RooooouuuuuuKiiiiiiiiiYaaaaaaaa!' Momo wailed in her ear 'Don't forget about your date! It is quarter to six already! Don't miss it!'

Rukia ignored her screaming friend.

'Rukia! It's SIX O'CLOCK! You HAVE to leave the house NOW!' Momo said, trying to drag Rukia up.

'I never said I'd go!' Rukia shouted 'I have an EXAM in TWO DAYS! He'll probably realise soon enough that I'm NOT interested!'

Momo could only pout.

At six thirty, Momo had enough; she burst in Rukia's room and pulled her friend up on her feet.

'Rukia! It's impolite! Look! It's snowing outside! It's WINTER right now! He'll freeze to death waiting for you! You could at least go and tell him you're not interested!'

'Alright! Alright!' Rukia brushed off her annoying roommate. Maybe Momo's right, she needed to at least tell the bastard that she doesn't like him in any way at all. And HE needed to get over himself.

Rukia grabbed an umbrella and placed it in a carry bag along with her wallet and phone. She saw from the corner of her eye a grinning Hinamori, so she assured Momo that she brought her wallet for a taxi ride, no dating intention whatsoever.

She then threw on a jumper, a woollen vest over that and a thick jacket. She grabbed a beanie, pulled on another layer of pants and grabbed a spare coat just in case. At quarter to seven, Rukia left the apartment.

* * *

Ichigo had waited for a whole hour, and no signs of Rukia. He began regretting his choice to drive a roofless sports car and not bring an umbrella whatsoever. He even clumsily left his phone and wallet at home so he couldn't contact anyone or buy anything. He isn't the type of person who had gotten used to the commoner world; he had no idea where to go for shelter.

He wrapped his coat tighter around his shaking body, he had the idea of climbing into the boot of the car but it was too small and he might lose sight of Rukia. So there he stood while everyone flooded in and out of the busy mall. How stupid of he? Not bringing his wallet on a date? What's wrong with him?

Just when all of his hopes begin to disappear, he saw a bright pink umbrella with Chappy the bunny heads printed on it. The umbrella came closer and when he could clearly make out that it was indeed Rukia who was carrying it, he immediately stepped out of the car, only to feel faintish. Slowly his vision blurred out on him and he felt himself falling, but suddenly a pair of thin but strong arms supported his weight and gently guided him inside the car.

'You Idiot!' when Ichigo gained consciousness he saw the petite figure of Rukia leaning over him.

'Baka! Boke!' Rukia shouted 'I never said I was going to come! Why did you wait so long for?'

'Heh…' Ichigo replied weakly 'But you still did… didn't you?'

'Hmph!' Rukia grunted 'C'mon, lets go in there!' she pointed at Karakura Tower – Another shopping place but the place is also a sightseeing attraction. Although all the shops are closed since it took Rukia 45 minutes of traffic jam to reach the damn place; the tower top is always visitor-friendly and shuts down later than its shops.

The two tumbled into the building. Rukia allowed Ichigo to sit on a bench while she headed over to a nearby vending machine and bought two cups of hot tea.

'What is this?' Ichigo asked when Rukia handed him his cup.

'It's called $300 yen tea, commoner's favourite winter beverage' Rukia rolled her eyes as she explained.

'Oh, I've never had something this nice-smelling before!' Ichigo pointed out 'at home I was forced to participate in my sister Yuzu's monthly tea ceremonies and the tea is so bitter! This drink is very nice and sweet.'

'That's 'cause I bought you the sweetened one, see mine here is just normal tea, not too bitter, not too sweet.' Rukia went on talking.

When the unlikely couple finished their drinks Rukia took Ichigo to the top of the tower, where they looked down at the whole city.

'Wow!' Ichigo exclaimed 'I can see Tokyo tower in the distance!'

'Yeah,' Rukia agreed 'And look! There's our school!' she pointed the other direction.

'Hey midget, 'Ichigo started 'Thanks for saving me, I owe you big time. I'm too much of a hothead sometimes.'

'Ahh! Someone is finally realising how dumb they are!' Rukia teased and punched his shoulders.

'Oww! Stop hitting me shortie!'

'Shut the hell up strawberry!'

They argued like they usually do, when it got a little cold they crouched down and continued their verbal fight. But what they didn't realise was footsteps coming up the staircase.

'Hmm… Looks like nobody is up there, I should lock the doors now' Makizou, the security guard in charge of locking the doors said as he had a brief look around 'well, who would be here this late anyway' he said to himself. After the lock clicked in place he dragged the sliding metal gate shut and turned off the lighting system before he left the tower.

It was until the light suddenly went out did the arguing couple realise something was wrong.

* * *

_**A/N: In Japan there are vending machines that sell hot coffee/tea everywhere and YES there is a tall tower in Karakura. The traffic is always jammed up at around 7pm every day. The top of the tower is this little area surrounded by railings for sightseeing (short periods of time of course) and there is an elevator (those ones with glass walls) for easy access from the bottom.**_

**_Oh yeah for those of you who think that Hueco Mundo Inc. is a Confectionery company, it's not. It is a big Incorporation who also happen to OWN Hollow Chocolate._**

_**Baka and boke meant idiot.**_

_**A pretty-fast update eh? Well does this chap sound familiar to a specific episode in Boys before Flowers? Hint, hint! But it's cliff-hanger time in MY story!**_

* * *

_**Um… I was meant to be doing an assignment! Damn myself! Alright, thank you to the following reviewers: myuu, Miss Death God, LoraCullenson, OnlyTheBest123, megui-chan, DancingBuffy, ayume hime, None93**_

_**Here's the replies to the anonymous reviewers:**_

_**Miss Death God: Thank you for your support! Lol I wanted some Hollow Chocolates too! ! Thanks and do continue reading&reviewing! No I haven't forgotten about you!**_

_**Myuu: Well there is heaps of Rukia in this chap! Teehee!**_

_**000000: Are you still reading this story? Hope you liked it! Do review again!**_

_**Sphinx: Okay so your review was ages ago! I hope you are still reading this!**_

_**Alright, enough of my crap and TEASER TIME!**_

* * *

'Ichigo! Can you hear me? You have a fever!' Rukia's panicked voice echoed throughout the elevator.

'Rukia…' came his weak voice 'I… I promise after this I'll take you on another proper date to make up for this…'

'Shut up! You're sick!' Rukia shouted as she quickly took off her coat and placed it around Ichigo's limp body.

'I feel so… tired Rukia…' he whimpered before falling into unconsciousness.

* * *

_**R&R please! I shall see you again when this fic has more than 50 reviews. That's only 5 reviews! You can do it! **_

_**No flames or I'll lock you up on top of Karakura tower in your shorts and singlet when the temperature drops to minus a hundred degrees!**_


	10. The Aftermath of 'Yes'

**Chapter 10: The Aftermath of 'Yes'**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or BOF, but I am going to own a new purple (computer) mouse, but will get it next week since it ran out of stock._

* * *

'Oi midget, why did the lights go off?' Ichigo asked when Rukia suddenly starts to panic.

'Shit shit SHIT!' Rukia cursed as she walked towards the doors and banged on it 'it must be past nine-thirty already! This tower shuts down at that time!'

'You've got to be kidding me!' Ichigo swore under his breath as he also tried prying the doors open, but to no avail.

'Aw crap, no signal?' next to a swearing Ichigo Rukia tried to call Momo with her cellphone, but the call couldn't connect due to the low signal on top of the tower. She tried again at again at various spots but they were at least fifty meters above ground and the mobile phone has zero signal.

'Shouldn't reception be better higher?' Ichigo asked, mentally slapping himself for forgetting his at home.

'It's called having a shit phone strawberry!' Rukia shouted angrily as her phone ran out of batteries from too many calls. The poor device didn't start off with much battery in the first place.

'When we get outta here I'm buying you a new one midget!' Ichigo promised snatching the device out of the girl's hand and tried shaking it for it to work, but the device lay dead in his hands.

'We better find somewhere warm!' Rukia exclaimed as she took out her spare coat from her bag and gave it to the under-dressed orange-head. She also took out a mini instant heat-pad and activated the object. She had recently bought it and the clever little gadget stores the heat when you boil it and releases the heat when you press a button. Warming herself up, she looked around for possible shelter and found the elevator they came up in. It was surrounded by thin glass walls but it is at least windproof. So the two trapped teenagers scrambled towards it and fortunately the doors still work. They managed to get inside and shut the doors.

'Damn! We couldn't get down!' Rukia huffed as she desperately tried pressing the buttons that leads them down. 'Only the doors work, che, what a coincidence!'

* * *

'…Midget… I feel a bit dizzy…' Rukia stopped trying to kill the mechanism when Ichigo's suddenly weakened voice came from behind her. The bloke had now curled up in the corner of the elevator shivering.

Confused, the petite girl went over and placed her hand on Ichigo's forehead. It was very hot and his face was red, obviously not due to embarrassment or extreme exercise.

'Ichigo! Can you hear me? You have a fever!' Rukia's panicked voice echoed throughout the elevator.

'Midget…' came his weak voice 'I… I promise after this I'll take you on another proper date to make up for this…'

'Shut up! You're sick!' Rukia shouted as she quickly took off her coat and placed it around Ichigo's limp body.

'I feel so… tired midget…' he whimpered before falling into unconsciousness.

'BAKA-BERRY! Don't faint dammit!' Rukia yelled at an unconscious Ichigo, but he had already seemed to be asleep. Sighing, the girl placed the heat-pad between them and curled up next to the sick teen. Soon her eyelids felt heavy and she too fell asleep in the cold compartment.

* * *

Makizo was humming and listening intensively to his new mp3 he saved up to buy after endless hours or tiring work. It was seven in the morning and the temperature was around 5 degrees. He fondled with his string of keys until he found the one to the control room. He stepped inside the room and turned the tower lights on. Then he proceeded to unlock the elevator, suddenly realising how stupid he is forgetting to shut down the elevator doors last night.

'I hope it didn't break or anything…' he said to himself as he pressed the button to call down the elevator. Fortunately, it still worked, he sighed in relief, only to stop halfway when he noticed something.

'Oh. My. God' he gasped when he saw the two frozen sleeping forms in the cramped space.

* * *

_Ah… I must be in heaven… how could a pillow be so soft…! _Rukia thought as she shuffled around in the comfortable bed. She was surrounded by supple cushions. Slowly she opened her eyes, only to realise that she wasn't even dead.

_Where the heck am I? _She pondered as she stared in awe at her surroundings. It was a majestic bedroom and she was on a king-sized bed covered in silky sheets. She tried to remember what was going on and how she got there.

_Okay… so I fell asleep with the berry… THAT'S RIGHT! KUROSAKI BAKA-BERRY!_ Rukia suddenly reminisced; I MUST BE AT HIS HOUSE!

She shot up like a needle and realised that she was freshly dressed in a silky plum pyjama dress, almost too revealing for her tastes, but who cares, WHERE THE HECK IN HIS HOUSE IS SHE!? AND WHERE THE HELL ARE MY SHOES!

When Rukia was desperately looking for her other garments the door opened and in walked that one familiar teen.

* * *

'So, I guess you woke up later than me and I was the one dying.' Ichigo remarked sarcastically, which earned him an unexpected hit on the head by the aggressive girl who simply chucked a cushion aimed for his skull.

'BERRY!' she shouted 'I want my clothes back! Get me out of this slutty thing!' she gestured at the low-cut pyjama dress.

'Whoa, don't worry you aggro midget! They should be neatly hung in the wardrobe!' he defended and testified by opening the doors of the guest room wardrobe, revealing the outfit Rukia wore on their 'date'.

'Ugh, get out while I change! Stupid, fast-regenerating, perverted, snobby, stuck-up berry!' she threw the word daggers at the orange-haired lad. 'And I needed a lift home dammit! I don't care if you got me out of school! I've gotta study for the exam tomorrow!'

Ichigo shook his head and took his leave.

* * *

'WOW…' Orihime said dreamily with a tint of jealousy 'trapped in the same elevator as Kurosaki-kun… It's like a dream to me! And did you say CURL UP TOGETHER?!'

'Well it was an unpleasant experience!' Rukia grunted. It was after the exam the next day (Thursday) and the girls were relaxing themselves by treating eachother dessert from the school café; except for Rukia of course, who couldn't afford anything in the luxurious place, but she brought Momo's homemade muffins, which Nanao especially enjoyed. Rukia was filling the girls in (more like being forced to tell since it was all over the papers) about the incident on that fateful night.

'Do you really hate the F4 THAT MUCH?' Neliel asked curiously 'Grimmjow isn't that bad you know!'

'You like him don't you? It's one of those stereotypical best-friend love stories!' Rukia avoided the question by changing topics, Neliel instantly turned red.

'H…he already likes someone…' she said 'I don't think he knew about my crush on him yet… he's just too popular with girls, I'd be happy just standing by him and supporting him…'

'Aww…' Orihime exclaimed 'how ROMANTIC!'

The green-haired beauty gave a weak smile and took another muffin from Rukia's extra-large lunchbox.

* * *

'Rukia, look! It's Kurosaki-kun! And he's walking towards us!' Orihime gave a sudden shriek and proceeded to tidy up her hair. It appears that she is still obsessed with him even after the bento thrown at her face.

'What do you want NOW? Another stupid date that nearly killed me?' Rukia hissed.

Beside her Orihime fainted.

Ichigo only grinned, pulled the objecting girl up with ease and dragged her out of the cafeteria.

* * *

_**A/N: Slow update compared to my previous ones, I have like three assignments due so sorry! **_

_**Oh yeah just in case you're wondering I kinda changed 'Rukia' to 'midget' in the fever section so it was different from the teaser. A reviewer remarked that it is OOC for Gu Jun Pyo from BOF to go all mushy so please keep that in mind before you question about it. But I do mind you Ichigo/Gu Jun Pyo should be OOC because he is a hybrid between Boys Before Flowers and Bleach.**_

_**A pretty random chap, please still review!**_

_**My, oh my! This story had more reviews than I ever thought about having! Great job guys! Keep 'em coming! **_

* * *

_**Thank you to reviewers for the previous chap: that's absurd. I LOVE IT, DancingBuffy, None93, Rukia-IchiRuki, Miss Death God, Gratz1K, NinjaBunnyOverlord, ayume hime and Behind. You**_

_**Miss Death God: Of COURSE I haven't forgotten about yooh! Ahem… *cough cough* darling? Lol you sound like my english teacher! I shall welcome you back, when you come back! Review soon!**_

_**Behind. You: My other anonymous, glad I turned it on. I'm glad you liked it! It's great to know how you feel about it. Review soon!**_

_**Oops Tsuki crap-overload! Anyway let's get on with our regular TEASER!**_

* * *

'AWESOME!' Momo rejoiced 'Of COURSE I'm coming to the trip! I always wanted to go on a remote island!'

'Alright then…' Toushiro sighed 'then you better come with me, you're the last one we're taking…'

'Ehh? Who else is going?' Hinamori asked, all confused.

'As you already know Ichigo is taking Rukia and since you're her friend I had to take you. Grimmjow took his best friend Neliel and Orihime decided to tag along because Ichigo will be there, and she only could because Ulquiorra allowed her.' The white-haired teen said in one breath 'Now hurry up! We have to catch Ichigo's private plan, he might become too excited and leave without us, and I'm too lazy to call my airline services. Just go and pack.'

To Momo it was all just like a dream…

* * *

_**R&R! If you flame Rukia will throw a million pillows at your head. I shall update again when I have at least 6 reviews, not a very big request, after all, you guys wanted to see their overseas trip part 1, do you?**_


	11. Take Off

**Chapter 11: Take Off**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach of Boys Before Flowers, however I do own this fic idea and do not like it when people jack it._

* * *

'Alright, alright!' Rukia sighed 'just… let go of me… I won't run away, gosh!'

'You like islands?' Ichigo suddenly asked, his calloused hands letting go of Rukia's thin wrist.

'Yeah… but ANSWER MY QUESTION FIRST!' Rukia got hold of the teen's ear and shouted into it, before kneeing him in his stomach.

'Ow!' Ichigo panted 'stop it midget! I was just asking if you if you'd like to go on vacation with me to a remote island owned by my family…'

'You own an ISLAND?' the girl's eyes widened 'Whoa! But if it is with YOU then I'm not going! Hmph!' she crossed her arms in a very Rukia way and pouted.

'If you don't come I'll just get your friend Momo to come… I'm sure Toushiro would like it' he smirked, eyes glinting with evilness.

Rukia thought about it, Momo would definitely go and there's no way she is letting her best friend and roommate getting near F4…

'Aaaaallllright…' the petite but strong girl groaned 'but it's gonna be so boring…'

'You WISH it's just the two of us!' Ichigo smirked 'I got your friend and the others to come, it's gonna be fun!'

'You WHAT?' Rukia gasped.

'Toushiro already went to pick her up' Ichigo informed casually 'and we're going now! I already told Grimmjow to drag Nel them.' Without another word he got hold of the girl and headed for his car 'No need for luggage, you can buy your stuff there!'

* * *

'AWESOME!' Momo rejoiced 'Of COURSE I'm coming to the trip! I always wanted to go on a remote island!'

'Alright then…' Toushiro sighed 'then you better come with me, you're the last one we're taking…'

'Ehh? Who else is going?' Hinamori asked, all confused.

'As you already know Ichigo is taking Rukia and since you're her friend I had to take you. Grimmjow took his best friend Neliel and Orihime decided to tag along because Ichigo will be there, and she only could because Ulquiorra allowed her.' The white-haired teen said in one breath 'Now hurry up! We have to catch Ichigo's private plan, he might become too excited and leave without us, and I'm too lazy to call my airline services. Just go and pack.'

To Momo it was all just like a dream…

* * *

'MOMO! You're HERE!' Rukia screamed with joy, the gang of 8 are at Tokyo airport and Rukia had changed out of her uniform to a casual T-shirt and track pants, while holding her jacket in her arms.

'RUKIA!' the smaller girl shouted with equal anticipation the two jumped around eachother uncharacteristically while the others watched in awkward silence.

'K…Kurosaki sempai…' Orihime used this opportunity to walk towards the orange-haired lad 'T...thanks for inviting me to c…come…'

Ichigo raised an eyebrow 'I did? I thought I only invited Neliel'

'I decided to take the woman, she appears to be very fond of you' Ulquiorra explained matter-of-factly.

'Are you doing this to get revenge on me for beating you for the first time in racing last week?' Ichigo's permanent scowl grew deeper as he frowned at his best friend, but his friend only scowled.

'Kurosaki-sama, the plane is ready to board passengers' a familiar man who came to retrieve Rukia, Iba, announced.

'Coming' the young master replied 'come on' he gestured to everyone else.

* * *

'Wow…' Momo exasperated when the group entered the cabin of the private jet. There were eight luxurious and roomy first-class seats and a plasma TV on the wall, with each seat having its own individual television system. In the other room there is an entertainment area with gaming machines like the F4 quarters. They were individually led to their seats. The girls sat in a quadrangle seating arrangement with Rukia and Momo at the front and Nel at the back with Orihime. The boys sat in a cluster next to them with Ichigo and Ulquiorra at the front and Grimmjow with his best friend Toushiro at the back.

While Momo shifted comfortably in her seat fiddling with her mini television Rukia was caught in her own string of thoughts. What would Byakuya think about all this? What about school? What would happen to their dry cleaning store?

'Oh don't worry!' Hinamori comforted, reading her thoughts 'Hitsugaya-kun arranged someone to take care of our shop! Also who CARES about school? Kurosaki sempai already took care of that!

'I see…' Rukia said quietly as if talking to herself. Next to her Ichigo grinned at her.

_*flashback, F4 quarters, before the 'kidnapping'*_

'_Why are you laughing Ichigo?' Toushiro asked when he saw his friends come back after paying a visit and taunting the new transfer student who had somehow achieved scholarship._

'_She has the hots for me!' Ichigo cackled 'Kuchiki has a crush on me, that's why she loved bothering me. She wants to be my girlfriend and wants me to kiss her' his grin grew wider 'that girl had a funny way of showing affection, she's interesting… and I think I know just what to prove my theory!'_

'_I sense trouble.' Behind him Ulquiorra grumbled to Grimmjow._

'What are you grinning at Kurosaki-berry?' Rukia shot.

'Nothing…' was his response, in annoyance the girl turned her head the other way facing the window.

'The plane is ready for take-off, please fasten your seatbelts, and turn off your mobile phones and electronic devices, thank you.' The voice of a young female came from the intercom.

The group did as they were told and with a loud buzz the plane began moving. Rukia closed her eyes and took a deep breath; she hates plane rides and often gets airsick.

* * *

'I'm bored…' Momo yawned after she finished the last available movie installed in the television system. Everyone else around her was asleep except for her and Hitsugaya, who was reading a book.

'Boredom is inevitable while on an aeroplane' Toushiro stated while going back to his reading. Momo rolled her eyes at the boy and kept her complaints to herself, if she had to stay on this plane any longer she's die from extreme boredom.

'The plane will be landing in a few minutes,' the voice suddenly came from the speakers on the walls again, this time waking up all of the sleeping teens 'please fasten your seatbelt and be ready to collect your belongings.'

'We're here ALREADY?' Momo exclaimed excitedly as she hurled up the blinds and looked outside onto the landscape. The whole of the crescent-shaped island could be seen clearly from the window.

'Welcome to Zangetsu Island!' Ichigo announced 'There are still people living on it, but they bought the houses off us. We'll be staying in Tensho Resort' he pointed to a white speck that appeared to be floating on ocean 'and yeah it's built on poles in the ocean so staying there will feel like floating, I hope nobody gets seasick here!'

Rukia rolled her eyes under her eyelids. The plane's altitude is dropping fast and she braced herself for the landing. She felt sick but if she puked right now it wouldn't look very nice in front of everyone else. That Berry brat would probably never let her forget about it.

* * *

'Rukia, RUUUUKIIIIAAAA?' When she reopened her eyes an image of Momo's face pierced through her brain.

'Whoa Momo WHAT THE HELL!' Rukia shouted, sitting upright from her scrunched position.

'We have landed scaredy-cat!' the girl teased as she swung her carry bag around her shoulders 'c'mon go get your luggage!'

_I don't have any… _Rukia thought with a sigh as she tiredly got up and stretched her sore muscles. The bones make a crack sound with every stretch she makes and her aching joints felt better with each movement.

'Hurry up you slow midget!' Ichigo's loud and demanding voice came from outside the window. The others had already disembarked the plane and are all waiting for the two commoners.

'Coming!' Momo called excitedly as the two left the cabin.

* * *

_**A/N: Well… here you go, prologue of their trip! There should be around 3 parts altogether. I'm SO SORRY MUM SAID TO GET OFF THE COMP SO I ONLY MANAGED TO WRITE THEIR (SHORT) PLANE TRIP! SORRY! I PROMISE THEIR VACATION WILL OCME NEXT CHAP!**_

_**TO ALL FANS OF V.O.H…! My story had been apparently 'jacked' and I wanted you to know that THIS IS THE ORIGINAL VERSION! I don't care if the other author switched around a few characters; THIS IS THE ORIGINAL RETELLING OF BOYS BEFORE FLOWERS! So I held a competition with her, whoever gains more support (reviews, favourites and alerts) stays here, SUPPORT ME! And to (name censored) I'd like to say that you are forgiven, but I want you to know that I am still not happy with the title. And if you ever get flamed I didn't do it. **_

_**Thanks to: xThunderBoltx0x, Jigoku-HI, None93, alero1990, ayume hime, Ninjabunnyoverlord**_

_**LOL I was pretty shocked when only 1 review was submitted on the night I updated but in the end I had achieved my desired amount! Thank you so much guys!**_

_**Teaser Time!**_

* * *

Rukia's eyes widened as Ichigo closed the distance between their flushed faces. His lips touched hers and at that instant she woke up from her haze.

'STOP!' she yelled, pushing him back 'what do you think you're doing? You stupid drunk berry!'

* * *

_**R&R! If you jack or flame you'll fly on a tumbling plane and get non-stop sickness! Next update in 6 reviews, usual easy-to-achieve amount.**_


	12. Berry Flavoured

**Chapter 12: Berry-flavoured**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Boys Before Flowers, sigh…_

* * *

It had been three hours since they arrived at Zangetsu Island. The holiday resort rooms were obviously luxurious and the services the place provided were splendid. Apparently Ichigo had already ordered his maids to purchase clothing for her and found they were neatly hung in the closet. Rukia examined the clothing choices while Momo got the opportunity to pack her own luggage.

Right now Momo was choosing what to wear outside on the other side of the room while Rukia herself was just watching her friend go insane just over a few articles of clothing.

Rukia looked over to where Momo was still fussing and back to herself who had picked out what to wear ages ago. Momo had always been her opposite. She had always been a tough girl with a violence complex while Momo is one of those girly-girls, oversensitive and naïve. But somehow, they met and befriended each other and their different personalities only made them closer.

"Shortie and friend, are you guys done yet? We're going!" There was a knock on the door and Ichigo's loud voice could be heard.

"Oh! Kurosaki-sempai!" Momo replied politely "Just a minute, please and thank you!" At that she picked up the white blouse and blue khaki shorts and quickly changed into them. But Ichigo had no patience for that procedure.

"Well then Aggro-midget you come with me. I'll let Toushiro take Hinamori there," He commanded and groggily Rukia opened the door and followed Ichigo out.

"See ya there Momo-chan!" Rukia said as she closed the door behind her, a muffled shouting sound could be heard from the room, but both Ichigo and Rukia ignored Momo's protests.

* * *

Although it was 6 o'clock on the island, the weather was still very warm and the skies were lit red by the sunset. Apparently Zangetsu Island was on the southern hemisphere so compared to Japan, the seasons were reversed. Rukia was wearing the classic combination of T-shirt and jeans while Ichigo wore expensive-looking cut-offs and a black shirt with the top buttons undone.

"Where are we going?" Rukia asked curiously.

"To eat dinner duh! Look at the time, stupid!" Ichigo replied nonchalantly.

"I'm not stupid!"

"Sure about that?"

"Why you little…"

"_Ow_! Not my shin!"

* * *

Somewhere close by, completely unnoticed by Ichigo and Rukia, two other figures walked towards the restaurant. Neliel and Grimmjow walked side-by-side with Nel tugging absentmindedly on the lad's sleeve. The weather had been perfect for afternoon strolls around the area.

"Chill out woman! You'll kill my new Armani shirt!" Grimmjow cursed as she pulled his best friend's hands off his light blue shirt. He had buttons undone and it showed his well-toned abs underneath, although none of it seemed to bother Neliel, being used to it and all.

"Hmmm?" Nel replied looking dazed back at the teal-haired Casanova, her grip still like iron on the sleeves. She absent-mindedly pulled at the shirt again, causing the whole shirt to slide down onto his left arm, revealing more of his stomach.

"I said, 'Get the fuck off of my damn shirt!'" Grimmjow repeated again, louder.

"Watch your language!" She responded and stared into the distance, hands still on the tormented top.

"What the hell is wrong with you today?" Grimmjow asked, growing impatient with the woman next to him.

"... I lost the necklace…" Nel sniffed as she tugged harder onto the shirt. She had received a necklace for her 16th birthday from Grimmjow and it had become her most prized possession ever since.

"Whoa, don't cry woman! I'll just buy you a new one!" Grimmjow stammered as tears began to swell in Neliel's crystal clear eyes. Grimmjow hated it when his best friend cried; he had tried to prevent her from crying ever since they were little. In the end treating her like a princess had become almost a habit of his.

In a last resort, he took off his own necklace, a silver guitar pick that had the word 'Pantera' engraved in black onyx on it. The pick was laced through a platinum chain. He had valued the necklace because he played the guitar and had used the guitar pick throughout his career.

"Here, happy now? Don't you _dare _go retarded again!" He ordered and fastened the guitar pick necklace around Neliel's neck. He had no idea why she would go so emotional over a simple, cheap necklace. It was only 50,000 yen! Why not buy another one? She's from a wealthy family anyway…

When the girl stopped crying and bent her head to examine her new necklace, she smiled once again and this time she grabbed her friend's arm and led him happily to the place where they will dine.

* * *

"Baka-berry, I _don't drink wine, _dammit!" Rukia scoffed, pushing back the glass to a stunned Ichigo. The group was chatting casually to each other after eating the gourmet food prepared by French chefs.

"Gosh, this drink only contains 10% alcohol! Why the heck do you think all of us drink?" Ichigo rolled his eyes and offered her the cup again. "Just try something new for once!"

Rukia eyed him sceptically; she finally took the glass of red liquid from his hands and took a teeny sip out of it. Her face instantly lit up.

"Wow! This is really good!" she exclaimed, taking a bigger gulp "It tastes like berries!"

"Well, what did I tell ya?" Ichigo smirked, drinking some from his own glass.

* * *

Sitting with them were a dizzy Momo teasing Hitsugaya about his lemonade complex, a Neliel annoying Grimmjow about the vest he wore from ages ago, and a loveless Orihime staring dreamily at Ichigo while Ulquiorra kept his thoughts to himself and was reading from a magazine he asked the waitress to bring.

"Hitsugaya-kun, I never knew you liked soda! I do too!" On the other side of the table Momo was already drunk from the berry-flavoured wine and was trying to pinch Toushiro's cheeks.

"Waitress! Please escort this girl to her room! She has had too much alcohol!" Hitsugaya shouted at the waitress who nodded and tried to drag Momo up. Momo was already asleep in a drunken stupor and the waitress sagged under her weight.

"Never mind," Hitsugaya sighed, getting up from his seat "I'll do it instead." He shot Ichigo and the rest a glance and took his leave with the tiny girl in his arms, bridal style.

"I think we all better go back to our rooms," Neliel suggested to Grimmjow and Ulquiorra eyeing both Ichigo and Rukia, noticing the abnormal redness in their faces "They look like they had too much to drink."

"I'll take Kurosaki-sempai to his room!" Orihime exclaimed, eyes shining. Ulquiorra pushed her down by pressing on her shoulders.

"They are still conscious; they can do it on their own," he explained, the rest (including a pouting Orihime) agreed. "Let's all walk back together, after I inform the two."

* * *

"We'll stay for a bit longer," a red Ichigo slurred as the waitress cleared the table. "We still have some... business." Next to him an equally red Rukia agreed and the intoxicated duo continued to converse. Ulquiorra raised his eyebrow slightly. He didn't trust the two alone at night, even though they were drunk and not arguing. However, after trying to talk to a persistent Ichigo, he gave up and walked back to the hotel with the rest of the gang.

...

After another period of time filled with meaningless conversations it was truly late at night so Ichigo suggested that they should go back. His companion agreed and they got up. The two struggled to walk back to the rooms because of their drunken state but they eventually managed to arrive in front of Rukia's cabin. The girl fumbled with her bag until she found the key and unlocked the door, not noticing after she entered that _someone_ was right behind her.

Right before Rukia turned on the light a hand suddenly grabbed her arm and pulled her back. That hand then pushed her against the wall and another joined it to trap her between the two hands.

There only an inch apart from her was the _drunken_ Kurosaki Ichigo, with both of his palms on the wall above her shoulders and supporting his weight with his arms. His breath smelled intoxicating and at that moment his face leaned in.

Rukia's eyes widened as Ichigo closed the distance between their flushed faces. His lips touched hers and at that instant she woke up from her haze.

"_Stop_!" she yelled, pushing him back. "What do you think you're doing you stupid, drunk berry!" At that she shoved him out and slammed the door shut before locking it. She leaned against the door for support as she huffed and puffed, shaking her head to sober up.

Why did she get herself so vulnerable and drunk? And why did she let _Ichigo _kiss her? Even though the wine didn't contain that much alcohol, a whole bottle could make anyone drunk! Why didn't she realize that Ichigo was with her when she entered the room?

* * *

"R…Rukia-chan…?" A small voice came from the back of the room. Rukia turned around to face a sleepy Momo.

"Y…you're up!" she exclaimed, praying that her best friend didn't see what had just happened. "I thought you're drunk!"

"Not anymore. Hitsugaya poured icy water on my face after I tried to unbutton his shirt," Momo revealed with a blush. "I never knew I was so… horny when drunk."

"How come you're up?" Rukia asked. P_lease tell me she didn't see anything,_ she thought_._

"I heard a shout and it woke me up." Momo rubbed her eyes. "Do you want me to turn on the light or something?"

"Don't worry about it. I'll just take a shower and then get to bed," Rukia reassured her and faked a yawn. Momo nodded and went back to her bed.

_I think this one will cause me permanent psychological damage, _Rukia thought to herself, sighing.

* * *

**_A/N: Some IchiRuki goodness and GrimmNel stuff here…_**

**_Sorry guys! I had a writer's block and a Spyware virus semi-permanently lodged on my comp. IT FULLY KILLED & LAGGEDTHE WHOLE SYSTEM! So if you're gonna kill me for an-update-in-two-weeks just go ahead… I even missed Baka-berry's birthday (TT_TT)_**

**_Excuse me for the crappy grammar and limited vocabulary. Which is why I am in need of a beta, which I have now… thanks to 4. ulquiorra . schiffer.4!_** _**(I love that penname XD). I think Atom is doing a GR8 job! Also did you realise my obsession with line breaks? (see below)**_

* * *

**_BETA EDIT: OK, I'm putting this in really quick as a message to all the readers: I WILL NOT CHANGE THE PLOT AT ALL! I am a grammar/spelling beta who helps the story to flow better and I fix the grammar on it. I am not a beta who will change the story to make it go where I want to. I'm here to make it a little bit easier for all the English readers to follow the story, since my buddy here learned English not too long ago… :D Hope you enjoyed the chapter!_**

**_~4. ulquiorra . schiffer.4 (back to the author's note)_**

* * *

**_I'm on holidays right now, next one I promise will come really soon!_**

**_Thanks to: spidergoth, alero1990, Ninjabunnyoverlord, 4. ulquiorra . schiffer.4, xThunderBoltxOx, Hatake Tsughi, Gratz1K, AlaeaMori, DancingBuffy, None93, Rukia-IchiRuki, ayume hime._**

**_Teaser Time!_**

* * *

"Kurosaki-kun hates me!" Orihime wailed. "That's because he likes you, Rukia!"

"But I hate him! He's such a pervert! He tried to kiss me yesterday!" Rukia defended herself.

"He _WHAT_?"

* * *

**_R&R! I need 6 reviews as usual! If you flame I'll get Nel to cry and let Grimmjow bash you!_**


	13. Conversation before Confession?

**Chapter 13: Conversation before Confession?**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Boys Before Flowers, I however wanted a Pantera guitar-pick necklace._

"Oh, God, I've got a headache," Rukia groaned as she felt her throbbing head. "So this is what you call a hangover."

She had only gotten up and brushed her teeth. The aftermath of drinking gave her a pounding head and dizzy vision.

"Momo…" She called for her best friend weakly. "Can you tell Toushiro to go with you to breakfast? I think I wanna sleep more."

"Why _him_? Why does everyone pair me with _him_?" Momo complained. "Anyway, I got some Panadol for you. Here." She tossed the packet to Rukia. "You are coming to breakfast with me or else I'll tell _everyone_ about last night!" she threatened, grinning from ear to ear.

There was a loud crashing sound in the bathroom; Rukia had dropped the cup of water she was holding into the sink.

"Last night?" she questioned cynically "What did you _see_ last night?"

"More than you think," came her friend's casual reply "How hurry up and get dressed! I'm so freaking hungry!" At that Momo began fussing over her own outfit all over again.

* * *

The duo managed to make it to breakfast in time, although everyone else had already eaten and were conversing with one another.

"You slow midget," Kurosaki Ichigo, who was, surprisingly, talking to Orihime stated when Rukia took her seat at the table. Why the heck was he being so _casual?_ Had he forgotten what happened _last night_?

"You got a problem with that, strawberry?" she sneered back.

"For the tenth time, my name means 'to protect!'"

"Like I care!"

Before the orange head could rebuke Rukia, said girl's breakfast was served and she decided that she would be temporarily deaf while she ate. She took a bite out of her muffin, followed by another, looking at everything but Ichigo who was desperately trying to get her attention.

"Hey, Ichigo," Ulquiorra started, startling the teen next to him, "Why don't you come and play pool with us? The girls look like they need to catch up."

"Yeah, Berry-_kun_!" Rukia teased, "Be a good boy and leave us alone!"

"Shut up! I ain't bothering you in the first place!" Ichigo shouted, indignant. "Why the heck isn't anyone on _my_ side?"

"Let's just go, man…" Grimmjow sighed as he dragged Ichigo up in one pull. Despite his objection, said teen reluctantly followed his friends.

* * *

_Phew! Acting like you're not hung over is easier said than done!_ thought Rukia. As soon as all the guys had left the table, ahe hunched forward and took a deep breath. It looked like both Ichigo and her had been pretending that nothing had happened between them. If _anyone_ knew about their little 'incident', she'd never live it down. But Momo was an exception.

"Say, Rukia-chan…" Rukia's thoughts were disturbed by the bubbly voice of Inoue Orihime. "Can we talk over there for a second?" she gestured at a secluded corner of the restaurant.

"Sure, hang on a sec," Rukia replied as she got up and the two walked towards the table ignoring the glances shot by Neliel and Momo.

"Rukia-chan," Orihime begun as they sat down "You're Kurosaki-sempai's friend, right?"

"Umm…" A sweat drop appeared on Rukia's forehead. _We're more like enemies,_ she thought bitterly. "Not exactly, Inoue," she finally said. "He make think so but we're actually…" She trailed off, unable to continue."

"I knew it!" Orihime suddenly cried excitedly. "I knew it! I was right the whole time!"

"What do you mean?" Rukia asked, more confused than ever. What the heck was she talking about?

"Kurosaki-kun hates me!" Orihime wailed, a change in attitude. "That's because he likes you, Rukia!"

"But I hate him! He's such a pervert! He tried to kiss me yesterday!" Rukia defended herself.

"He _what_?" The busty girl screamed.

"Please don't mistake this, Inoue-san!" Rukia explained. "We were just drunk…"

"That's why Schiffer-san told me not to escort Kurosaki-sempai back!" she cried, tears already flowing as she rambled on. "It's because he supports you two, too! Everyone except for me knew that the kiss was planned! So you could be alone! Why does everyone ignore _my_ feelings? Nandeyo? Nande!" she reached out and grabbed Rukia's shoulders, shaking them hard.

"Wait a minute there…" Rukia muttered. _"Yamete, teme_!" she shouted. "Don't just assume things! I said he may see me as an _acquaintance_ but I hate him to the boot! And yesterday we were just dizzy and drunk! Besides, we didn't exactly _kiss_, our lips only brushed for a millisecond before I pushed him away!"

"D…demo—" Orihime stuttered.

"By the way," Rukia cut in sharply, "You're only here because Ulquiorra-sempai invited you; you should thank him, because you have no right to be here in the first place. If it wasn't for him, you'd still be in Japan. So instead of sucking up to Kurosak,i you should at least be friendly to Ulquiorra-sempai. You've been ignoring him for the whole trip! Be thankful! Our talk ends here. Jia," She finished and stood up before walking off to join Momo and Neliel in their conversation about shoes.

Orihime stared stunned at the leaving image of Rukia, not knowing what to say.

* * *

"Momo-chan, do you have the hots for Toushiro?" Neliel asked innocently as Rukia sat down at the table once again and tried to blend in.

"N…no!" Momo blushed and quickly denied it. "I mean…he's cute and all but I don't like him! I prefer soul mates for life instead of bad playboys like him. You like Jeagerjaques-sempai don't you Nel-chan?" asked Momo, attempting to change the subject. It worked as Neliel turned red and started to stutter.

"I'm not good enough for someone like him," the green-haired girl admitted sadly. "Most of the girls he dates are prettier than me. And besides," she added brightly, "I'm happy as long as he is happy with his girlfriend." She gave up the happy attitude and sighed, looking down. Why not admit it when you know it doesn't make that much of a difference?

Wrong.

"_You_ like _him_?" it was the unmistakable voice of Kurosaki Ichigo, who was soon joined by Grimmjow with two girls by his side.

"Shouldn't Grimmjow and you be at the pool tables next door?" Momo asked.

"We got thirsty; we came to get a drink," Ichigo replied

"I… I…" Nel tried to say something but nothing came out.

"She does," Momo finished off for her quietly "I'm so glad he didn't hear that because he's too busy with the girls." She jerked a thumb at the teal-haired Casanova.

"Neliel, if you like Grimmjow then tell him; nothing wrong with childhood friends to date!" Ichigo whispered. Luckily he had followed trend and decided to keep the secret.

"You idiot, clearly you had no experience in love!" Rukia interrupted. "Can't you see it'll ruin their friendship and things would become awkward? Can't you see she wanted him to be happy? This isn't some kind of drama, it is reality!"

"Plus Neliel herself doesn't want to tell him. Why can't we just accept that fact and leave her alone?" Momo added, but she suddenly clamped her mouth shut when Grimmjow walked forward with a busty girl in each of his arms, although keeping them an inch from his body so no other physical contact was made. Neliel, however, did not notice this.

"Now, now, what are you talking about behind my back? Did I hear my name in there somewhere?" Grimmjow spoke in English while the two girls giggled.

He smirked at his best friend since childhood whom he treated like a princess.

He wouldn't be surprised if she was talking bad things about him. He wasn't good enough for her; her family had always been more noble than his and she is a perfect straight 'A' student. His family merely got money from Mafia connections and he's a straight 'D' student who was well known for his player ways. Heck, she is even a better fighter than him!

"We're talking about your girlfriends," Rukia came up with a solution straight away. "Suteki jia naiyo." She made sure she spoke in Japanese so the island girls wouldn't understand her.

Grimmjow scowled at the comment, but Neliel suddenly stood up.

"Grimm-kun, I needed to talk to you."

* * *

_**A/N: A slow update. Sorry! I really hope my story would progress faster but I suck! Anyway sorry my next chap won"t come very soon cuz I"ve got camp! Hope you enjoy this chap with GrimmNel goodness!**_

_**Is Rukia and Orihime OOC? Hmm…**_

_**Thanks to: None93, spidergoth, Hatake Tsughi, ayume hime, HappinessPeonyBlossoms, GhibliGirl91, loveyouso and Nekura Enzeru**_

_**And please do me a favour and do my poll, I am starting a new story and am trying to figure out who the male lead should be. Also that I need ideas for chapter 14, please feel in to drop a review and give suggestions. If I take your suggestion I will notify you and clarify in the chapter. **_

_**Also, I'm here to tell you that this Arc will be around 20 chapters… With a second Arc of course…**_

_**Beta!Edit: It's Ulq, guys, and just wanted to say "woohoo!" for another chapter! I took out the characters for the translations since they just showed up as little boxes… Anyway, hope you all enjoyed that. Remember, more reviews = quicker updates!**_

_**Teaser comes after definitions!**_

* * *

Definitions:

Nandeyo? Nande? Why? WHY? "Yo" is added at the end of the word ot emphasise it.

Yamete, Teme!You! Stop! (teme being a rude way to say "you" spoken by teenage males) In this case due to Rukia"s tomboy personality she would most likely say that even when it"s Orihime she"s dealing with and she"s a girl.

Demo: But…

Jia: See yah! A very casual way to say goodbye; in this case Rukia is ending things once and for all by simply speaking one single syllable

Suteki Jia Naiyo: They"re not pretty/lovely.

* * *

"Umm," Rukia grumbled. "Not sure if I want to see _that_." She gestured at the couple embracing near their table.

"Heh... You want that too?" Ichigo said, grinning as he leaned forward.

* * *

_**Arigatou! Reviews/comments appreciated! But if you flame you will be lectured by Rukia for a full-on 12 hours!**_


	14. Omake: Troublesome Treat

**Omake: Troublesome Treat. (Deleted Scene No. 1)**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Boys Before Flowers, this omake was taken from an actual part of the drama, to make up for the writer's block._

* * *

_*Original Ichigo/Rukia/Orihime Contact… After Neliel and co's introduction*_

"Hey Rukia-chan, will you accompany me to get some ice-cream?" Orihime asked, it was still lunchtime but the girl was staring into space; when Tatsuki tried to get her attention she realised that her best friend and adopted sister was staring at the dessert table, all the way across the cafeteria.

"Uh… sure…" Rukia replied slowly, she had already seen the contents of Inoue's bento and had already lost her appetite; so Rukia settled her still untouched onigiri into her Chappy the bunny lunchbox and followed the orangehead.

* * *

While walking, Orihime decided to break the awkward silence by starting a conversation.

"Rukia-chan, what is your favourite ice-cream flavour? Mine is the Peanut butter and cheese flavoured one! Tatsuki's chan's parents decided to put that flavour on the menu just for me!" she exclaimed while being her usual bubbly self.

"Mine's the choc-flavoured one…" Rukia gave a confused smile; she is really losing all the appetite leftover in her and what if she couldn't even afford that canteen ice-cream? _Stupid rich bastards… _her inner evil self thought.

* * *

"Rukia-chan, here you go!" After scooping a big serve of ice-cream onto her cone, Orihime realised that her friend didn't take any; so she also took some chocolate ice-cream and settled it onto another cone, before handing it to Rukia with a smile.

"Is it free?" Rukia asked bluntly.

Orihime only gave a bright smile, and handed Rukia the ice-cream.

"Anyway Rukia-chan, while we are still eating, why don't I show you around?" the bubbly girl offered, holding out her spare hand.

"Okay…" Rukia raised her eyebrow while licking her (apparently free) treat, before being pulled outside by her new acquaintance.

* * *

"So this is the school library…" Rukia watched as Orihime pointed at various windows and buildings of Karakura High. The school library was a two-storey structure painted white and apparently very large in size. It was near the front gate, probably easier for students (or in some cases, servants) to return books outside school hours.

"Inoue-san," Rukia suddenly spoke up "can you show me how to get to the swimming pool? I have to go to training sessions every Wednesday…"

"Sure!" Orihime agreed and led the way. When they came upon a flowerbed, the orange-head decided to walk on the low brick fence that surrounded it. It was only around ten centimetres above the ground but the fence was very narrow, but Orihime somehow managed to balance while licking her ice-cream at the same time.

She came to a sudden halt when a speck of bright orange appeared in the distance.

"Eh? What's wrong?" Rukia too, stopped and followed Inoue's stare. The speck of orange was then followed by specks of teal, white and black.

One by one the members of F4 came into her sight.

* * *

"Kurosaki-sempai! Good afternoon!" forgetting that she was still holding an ice-cream and was standing on the thin brick fence; Orihime suddenly bowed down, resulting in losing her balance. She tried to flap her arms to keep still but ended up falling face down, her ice-cream flying out of her hands.

Ichigo, on the other hand completely ignored the two girls on the sidewalk, he only ignored Orihime's gesture, stuck his hands in his pockets and walked on. But he did not notice the peanut butter and cheese ice-cream flying towards him, when he did sense something closing in on him; the unique flavoured treat had landed upside down on his shiny designer shoes.

"Eeeeeek!" he shouted, jumping back in surprise. The yellowish-hazel coloured cream with peanut pits sticking out was already melting onto his expensively covered foot.

"Dude, what the hell…you sounded like a girl…" Grimmjow commented but before he could say anything else he burst out into laughing after seeing the substance that landed on his friend.

A moment later Hitsugaya also chuckled while Ulquiorra smirked. While Ichigo was trying to kick the ice-cream off like an idiot.

* * *

Near the frustrated guys Rukia quickly rushed to her fallen companion and tried to help her up. But there was no need because Orihime instantly climbed up when she saw what happened to the love-of-her-life.

"Kurosaki-sempai! I'm so sorry!!!!!!!" the shocked girl with orange hair stumbled her way over to the boy gang and took out her handkerchief; when she was reaching out to clean Ichigo's shoe he responded by pulling her up by her long hair.

"So it's you stalker bitch…" the angry teen hissed while Orihime winced in pain "so it was _you_ who did this to my new shoes…"

"K…Kurosaki S…Sempai….I promise I…I'll pay for another pair of new ones…" The distressed girl pleaded; the rest of F4 only stood expressionless.

"Heh" was Ichigo's reply "if apologizing solves everything then why are there policemen in this world? And if you're saying you can just buy me replacements, you think you can afford these? These are handcrafted shoes from Italy and this pair is the only pair in the world!" he pulled harder at the girl's long orange locks "Can you pay for this?"

"Ichigo, you should let her go before Arisawa show you her temper." Ulquiorra stated, showing concern.

Ichigo twitched; Tatsuki is the only girl in the world he wouldn't mess with. She is the sole reason why he hadn't targeted her group of friends.

"I don't fucking care!" Ichigo spat "I'm showing this little ungrateful bitch what happens when I get pissed." At that he raised his fist and prepared to throw a punch, but suddenly a petite hand stopped his calloused ones in mid-air.

"What do you think you're doing to my friend bastard!" a loud voice came from behind Orihime's figure. At that Rukia stepped up from behind her troublesome friend and glared at the leader of F4. Ichigo glared back but suddenly his expression softened into a smirk and he withdrew his hands, causing Orihime to fall onto the ground.

"So you wanted to help your little friend?" he put one hand on his hip and the other one pointing at his shoe "then I want you to clean these".

Rukia looked at the teen, and back at his shoes. If she doesn't do what the strawberry tells her to do then who knows what he'll do to Orihime. It's only her first day and already stuff like this happened. Rukia bent down until she was crouching, she took out her Chappy handkerchief but when she was about to reach for the ice-cream Ichigo spoke up again.

"With your tongue."

* * *

Rukia is well and truly pissed off. How could such a stupid berry be so arrogant? He really expect her to lick the ice-cream off his ugly shoe? But is she doesn't do it then the defenceless Orihime would be doomed. But that useless girl was just sitting on the ground and trembling beside her. She may as well do it for the ice-cream Inoue bought her.

"Very well…" Rukia sighed "if this will make you forgive her." After positioning herself so she was kneeling on the ground supported by her hands in front of her. She picked up the melted ice-cream by the tip of the cone, holding it upright she realised that some of the peanut butter and cheese ice-cream was still nice and frozen.

"Well, lick it." Ichigo commanded above her. Rukia still held onto the cone and slowly bent her head down until his shoe was only a few centimetres away from her face, but suddenly, to everyone else's surprise, Rukia sprang back up and slammed the remaining of the cone and ice-cream onto Kurosaki's face. Shocked from the sudden attack, Ichigo stumbled back and fell butt-first onto the ground.

"You retarded stupid bastard" Rukia shouted "you really think I'm gonna lick that ugly shoe of yours? And that pair of crap can just be thrown into the washing machine!" she spat while Ichigo peeled off the cone off his face and stared at her in unbelief.

"Here!" Rukia reached her hand into the pockets of her blazer and pulled our a handful of coins "I run a dry-cleaning store with my friend" she chucked a 100 yen coin at the still-dazed strawberry, followed by eleven coins of the same value, all aimed for his head while the teen tried to block the potential weapons with his arm "1200 yen should do for a pair of crap shoes" she said before finally chucking a business card aimed for Ichigo's face "don't forget to visit our shop!"

"Since I've already payed the debt, let's go back to Nel-san them Orihime" the petite girl helped her busty friend up and before Inoue could take one more look at her Kurosaki-sempai she was dragged away by Rukia, leaving three laughing and smirking guys with one 'critically' injured and furious sitting on the ground with a card in his hand.

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry minna! My fault for not being punctual! I have a huge writer's block and had to start chapter 14 again and again! So to say sorry I wrote this drama-based omake for you to enjoy! I shall write more and place them at the end of the actual chapters either for 1) a comical relief or 2) make up for writers block.**_

_**This scene was the scene in the Korean Drama Boys Over Flowers where Guem Jan Di attacked Gu Jun Pyo with an ice-cream when O Min Ji dropped it on Gu Jun Pyo's shoe. It's fairly good in length so I'm happy.**_

_**I shall thank the reviewers in chapter 14. But guys PLEASE help me to write the GrimmNel confession scene! Otherwise I really couldn't update without any ideas!**_

_**Please R&R! If you flame Rukia will smash Orihime's peanut butter and cheese ice-cream onto your face!**_


	15. Unrequited Consequences

**

* * *

**

Chapter 14: Unrequited Consequences

_Disclaimer: I own Bleach! Do you believe me? Nup I don't think so. So there~_

* * *

_*Flashback… 6 years ago…*_

"Grimm-_niitsyan_!' a small child with green hair and a stripe of red paint across her nose ran across the private sports field "I want to play with you! Mummy said I'm old enough!"

"Nel…" a taller child with gravity-defying teal hair in his adolescent stage replied, holding a soccer ball in his hand "I know you're ten already but look at you! You look like a 5 year-old toddler! I'm only a year older than you but I already resemble a thirteen year-old!"

"But it's not my fault!" The smaller child suddenly began wailing "Mummy said I have problems! She said I will grow _tsaller_ and more _matsure_ later!" she cried, her lisp emphasised what she wanted to say.

"You're too short to play soccer!" Grimmjow bent down and ruffled the girl's hair "You needed to grow longer legs so you can kick the ball! I promise I'll let you play when you go through puberty!"

"What's _pubertsy_?" Nel asked, scratching her head.

"Never mind…" the boy sighed, picking the small girl up in his arms and kicking the ball towards the servant whom was ordered to play with him "I'm bored anyway… let's go get ice-cream okay?"

"Okay!" Nel climbed onto Grimmjow's shoulders and the two left the field.

_*End of Flashback…*_

* * *

"Grimm-kun…what would you think of me if I ever like you more than a friend?" Neliel muttered in an almost silent tone, with her hands behind her back and head down.

"What did you say?" the lad leaned in, not hearing in a thing.

"Never mind, it's out of my system and I feel better now…" she gave a strained smile and turned to walk away, but a strong hand grabbed onto her arm, not letting her go.

"I said…" Grimmjow repeated "_what did you say_?"

* * *

"Hinamori, do not run around like that! You may get lost!" An annoyed Toushiro was huffing and puffing while following Momo who decided to leave the group and explore the island attractions.

Ichigo ordered Hitsugaya to follow the hyperactive girl just in case she gets attacked or something; also using it as an excuse to be along with Rukia. He reluctantly agreed, but now he wished he had said that he'd rather be called short all his life than do the job.

The girl was running everywhere like a headless chicken and all he did was run after her. Right now she is running up the hill to show him a statue on the top of it. He had already seen every single notable place on the island a trillion times when he visited Zangetsu Island in the past.

"Hurry up Shiro-chan! You are so unfit!' Momo called from the top of the hill, she had given him the nickname 'Shiro-chan' after she realised that he hated being called nicknames.

"For the last time, I have already seen this place a million times and you should not randomly run around or else Kurosaki will blame it all on me! And it's Hitsugaya-sempai to you!"

"Hmm… whatever you say Shiro-chan!" Momo smiled as a vein popped on Toushiro's forehead.

* * *

"Lemme go!" Neliel yelled as she tried to karate chop Grimmjow, who dodged it with ease since he had the height advantage and he was the one who didn't have his other arm locked by his opponent.

"I fucking won't unless you tell me what the hell you said just then!" Grimmjow held on tighter, getting more pissed every second.

"No!" Neliel shouted "I already made the stupid decision by dragging you here and saying it in the first place! Just let me go!" she angrily hit her best friend on the arm with her spare hand, but he was unperturbed; instead he used his other hand and grabbed that unoccupied hand and pushed her against the nearest wall, restricting her movements.

"Mmph!" the green haired girl's eyes widened as the F4 Casanova leaned in and pressed his lips roughly to hers. The kiss soon turned gentle as Grimmjow desperately licked her bottom lip asking for entrance. Neliel was all too shocked by his sudden action to move; noticing this, he let go of her hand and snaked his arm behind her back… and lightly pinching a sensitive spot on the back of her neck.

The girl let out a little gasp and using this opportunity the hot-blooded teenage male explored the caverns of her delicious mouth with his experienced tongue. Her struggle against his intrusion turned into her determination to fight back with her own tongue, engaging it into the battle occurring inside her own mouth.

* * *

"Mmph…we should… Mmph…stop" Neliel breathed as she gently unwrapped her arms from Grimmjow's neck and gave his toned chest a gentle push. He stepped back and looked at his best friend. Her hair was messed up due to one of his hands tangled at the back of her head and her face was flushed. She had her arms crossed and was looking away from him.

"Is that what you had to tell me?" He smirked and reached out to lift her chin up, Neliel still refused to look at him in the eyes.

"Shut up baka" she replied "We should head back before everyone else realises that we had been gone for abnormally long."

"Alright _Hime-sama_" he obeyed and draped his arms over her tensed shoulders as the duo headed back to where they were meant to be having lunch.

* * *

"Baka berry, exactly _why_ did you drag me here like this?" Rukia eyed the place. The stupid strawberry brat had just bribed her into being blindfolded and led her to a secluded part of the island (resort?) looking over the sea. They were standing on a dock that had a bench on it. It was after dinner and the day had been hectic.

"Why? We're going boating of course!" Ichigo rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers. A motor boat sped towards them and it was driven by Toushiro with a hyped Momo by his side.

"What the… where is _my_ boat?" Ichigo commanded "Why are you here so late?"

Next to him Rukia broke out laughing hysterically at his failed plan and how he even bothered to blindfold her.

"Kurosaki, you're at the wrong dock;" the white-haired teen sighed "The boating dock is near the restaurant, this one is merely for enjoying the view."

"_What?!"_ Ichigo bellowed while Rukia laughed so hard that she was rolling on the floor (dock?) while clutching her stomach.

"Well, see you then…" Hitsugaya bade as he drove away.

"See ya before bed Rukia-chan! We're going to have supper on the other side of the island! " Momo called out while giving a big wave.

"Ooh you can't be serious!" Ichigo slumped on the bench and leaned his head all the way back and let out a big sigh "I've never spent so much effort on a girl in my life!"

"What did you say? Sorry I didn't catch the second bit." The petite girl questioned as she knelled in front of Ichigo looking up at him. She apparently could not be bothered to stand back up.

"Oh never mind you deaf midget" Ichigo stretched lazily on the bench.

"I'm _not_ a midget!"

"_Ow_!"

* * *

After a while of quarrelling they both calmed down and just stared at their surroundings

"Hey Kurosaki?" Rukia started

"Yeah?" he replied while looking up at the stars.

"Thanks for bothering to take me anyway." She murmured quietly.

"What was that?" he asked having the same bad hearing skill until Rukia leaned over on the bench and gave him a quick hug, leaving him stunned.

"I'm going to bed; I'm tired, see you tomorrow!" the girl jumped up and ran back to the cabins.

* * *

_**A/N: This chap took me ages, sorry I didn't go according to the teaser last time because I typed this chap then I wasn't happy with it so I deleted the draft and started all over again! I shall go back and correct it.**_

_**I shall reward you all with… *drum roll* GRIMMNEL KISS/MAKE-OUT/WHATEVER PLUS ICHIRUKI HUG! It is the first make out (and a little horny?) scene I have ever written! Comments about it and whether I am capable of writing more are welcome!**_

_**Words said by little Nel in Italics is her lisp. And Hime-sama meant 'Your Highness (for princesses)'.**_

**_The name debate for Vizards over Hollows is on, suggest a better name so I wouldn't get jacked again or being accused for stealing the name off 'Shinigami over Flowers' cuz I never knew it existed._**

**_Thanks to my reviewers for chap 13 and the Omake: GhibliGirl91, rukiaichigo15chappy, 09, Rukia asskicker, Hahaha Ichigo, Chappy Queen, sperm dumpster, Miss Death God, Momo - Toshiro, , (name blank) , Nekura Enzeru, that's absurd. I LOVE IT and Hatake Tsughi._**

_**Special thanks to my 100**__**th**__** reviewer Rukia asskicker!, although you are reviewing anonymously.**_

_**Teaser Time! This time I will go with it! Hurray!**_

* * *

"Parties aren't my thing you idiot" Rukia flicked the said strawberry's forehead.

"I'll take my chances." Ichigo replied while rubbing his forehead "I'll tell Toushiro to send the dresses to your residence. He eyed Momo who clearly showed excitement in her twinkling eyes.

"Alright, if you promise that the dress wouldn't be slutty." The raven-haired girl gave in.

* * *

_**R&R! Flame and I will put you in the next Omake as the one getting tortured by none other than Rukia-sama! However feel free to ask questions I will add them to a Q&A section in my next Omake (which by the way is behind-the-scenes).**_


	16. Omake: Memoirs of a Strawberry

**Omake: Memoirs of a Strawberry**

_Disclaimer: Kubo-sensei owns Bleach; I own vol. 24 with a baka-berry sticker and Grimmjow on the cover!

* * *

_

_*Ichigo Aged 7*_

"Mummy!" a young boy with a head full of bright orange hair called as he jumped into the embrace of his mother. Said lady smiled and planted a loving kiss on top of his forehead.

"Oi Ichigo, stop running away halfway through our fight!" a young girl with spiky black hair demanded as she punched the air in front of her with her small fists.

"Waah Tatsuki, you've already beaten me! Mum, I don't want to come to this commoner's dojo anymore!" Ichigo said as he hugged his mum tighter.

"Arisawa-chan, why don't you go wrestle with someone else? I think Ichigo deserves his rest." Masaki suggested warmly as the young Tatsuki pouted before finding herself a new opponent.

"Come-on Ichigo, dad's taking you and the twins to the new gourmet restaurant in Hokkaido, you better pack some games for the plane trip" the brunette lady called as she held out her hand.

* * *

_*Ichigo, Aged 8*_

In a deserted hall stood a young adolescent boy with his father and sisters in front of a coffin showered with flowers; the all wore solemn expressions, their eyes are dry from too much crying.

"Are the photographers still outside?" Ichigo asked his dad as the men shook his head. The news about the death of Mrs Kurosaki spread all over Japan and the private family funeral was held inside one of the rooms in the Kurosaki mansion.

"It's entirely my fault…" Ichigo choked on his own words "If I didn't ask her to attend my graduation from preschool she wouldn't have driven the car… and if she didn't drive the car then it wouldn't have crashed… and if it didn't crash then… then…"

"Shh… it's okay" Isshin comforted as he ruffled the orange head's bright hair "It was never your fault"

"Ichi-nii," said a small girl with black hair next to him "Stop blaming yourself, get a grip!"

"I'll just go for a walk around the house…" was her reply from her brother as he ran out.

* * *

_*Ichigo, Aged 10*_

"Ichi-nii, I baked pies, do you want to try one?" a girl with short brown hair offered as she held out the small piece of pastry in her delicate hands. She had been a culinary mastermind ever since she got to help the chefs in the kitchen when she was five. Now she would always assist them in preparing the family's meals and snacks.

"Yuzu, you don't have to waste your energy on a baka like him." Karin grumbled as she took a bite out of her share of the food "He voted against us when you asked dad for a mini-oven you can cook with remember?"

"I'm not a baka Karin!" Ichigo turned around on his chair and took Yuzu's offering "Sorry Yuzu, I was talking to a friend online, thanks for the food"

"Hmph," the black-haired twin grunted "If mum was here then you wouldn't be allowed to go on the computer for more than two hours!"

There was a long pause, Karin instantly clamped her mouth shut when she realise that she had said the wrong thing.

Ichigo instantly left the room.

"Karin-chan! You know you shouldn't even _suggest_ something that_ relates_ to mum in front of Ichi-nii!" Yuzu scolded, crossing her arms "He never forgave himself for her death, I love kaa-san very much but even I recovered sooner than him!"

"Sorry Yuzu" the other girl sighed "I just… really hope that he will quickly go back to normal already, all he ever does is walk along the beach when he goes emo. Dad is too busy with work so no-one could really talk to him about it."

* * *

_*Ichigo, aged 12*_

"Yo Kurosaki!" called a young-teen boy with flamboyant teal hair as he adjusted the bag strapped over his shoulders "Got a date for the year 6 farewell dance? Toushiro and I got 10 girls asking us this year, don't know who to choose… and why are you reading Shakespeare crap? So not cool…"

The other boy looked up from his literature magazine and raised an eyebrow "I can do whatever I want. The principal of Karakura Elementary works for my dad. Besides I have no interest in commoner girls."

"Ichigo" a short boy with white hair sitting next to him on the lunch table sighed "This is an elite academy; no girls here are worth less than a million USD…"

"Whatever" came Ichigo's reply "They're still not good enough for me."

The teal-haired boy ignored the said strawberry; "Toushiro," Grimmjow said "come with me, some of the girls wants to play tag with us."

"…" Ulquiorra said nothing throughout the whole conversation while being completely absorbed in his book.

* * *

_*The Yr 6 Farewell Dance…*_

While everyone was enjoying themselves at the dance, Ichigo was in his worst mood.

"_Don't _you _know that this custom-made shirt costed millions?!_" the carrot-top shouted at a crying boy "_You accidentally spilt tropical punch on it?_ _You're just jealous of me owning such an awesome shirt!" _

The teachers present at the event could not do anything to stop the argument; if they lay a finger on the Kurosaki heir they will risk losing their jobs.

"I'm sorry…" The crying boy, apparently in the lower grade sobbed while wiping his tears with his sleeves, staining his own shirt "Mummy and Daddy will buy a new one!"

"No need" Ichigo cut him off with a smirk "I'll tell dad to negotiate with the principal to expel you."

And so the night ended there for the poor boy.

* * *

_*Ichigo, aged 13*_

"Did you hear?" Student A whispered to Student B "This year 7 kid had already recruited seniors working for him!"

"No Way!" replied Student B "A newbie controlling _seniors?_ Karakura middle school and Karakura High never have any contact despite being right next to eachother!"

"Well it's true!" A. protested "I've seen him and his friends around before! He even had body guards following him around!"

"Oh really?" B. questioned doubtfully "What does he look like then?"

"He's got a head full of bright orange hair…" A. informed, Student B instantly burst out laughing.

"_Orange_ hair?!" B. cackled "Or carrot top?"

"Oi shut up!" shushed A. "If people hear you you're in trouble, that Ichigo guy will have seniors to get you!"

Student A's warnings did not help his friend, who continued to guffaw loudly and commenting on the name 'Ichigo'.

And of course, when he was surrounded by a whole group of his fellow students and some seniors who are having their free period; his laughter instantly died out as he fearfully waits for his own fate…

* * *

_*Ichigo, Age 16*_

Karakura High is an absolute Elite Academy that only accepts students with high academic excellence and a rich background, but it has a dark secret that cannot be revealed to anyone besides its principal and the School Council.

All of the school's funds came from one lone source- The Kurosaki Corporations.

And that is the sole reason why when Principal Yamamoto heard about Isshin Kurosaki's only son ascending to High School he must ensure that Ichigo gets royal treatment.

This was also how Kurosaki Ichigo became the ruthless self he is today.

"You are Kurosaki Ichigo, son of Kurosaki Isshin and Kurosaki Masaki; am I correct?" Yamamoto towered over the orange-haired teen as he questioned with his wrinkled eyes narrowed into slits.

"Yeah, so what? You should know because your adopted grandson Ulquiorra is in my gang…" Ichigo's face fell at the mention of his mother's name, but it didn't last very long as the aged Principal continued his speech.

"I was instructed to make sure that you and your friends will receive the best at this school; therefore the school installed a personal lounge room you four may visit anytime and special teachers to teach you in your private classroom so you do not have to take lessons with everyone else." Yamamoto finished.

"_Awesome!!" _said strawberry exclaimed excitedly.

"However," the principal continued unperturbed "No extra food facilities had been installed so you will have to eat the buffet in the cafeteria with the other students of Karakura High, but you are free to bring the food to your lounge room."

"I don't care" Ichigo replied "If there's nothing else you wanna talk about then I need to tell this to F4!" he turned around to leave.

For the first time in his entire existence Principal Yamamoto was confused and very uncharacteristically he frowned.

"F4?"

"Yeah, we formed it at the end of middle school, it stands for Flower Four and the members are Me, Grimmjow, Toushiro and Ulquiorra! Together we will rule this school!" said the carrot-top confidently as he made his grand exit.

* * *

_**A/N: In this story Karin and Yuzu are both 3 years younger than Ichigo; where in canon they are way younger than him. **_

_**Also apparently Karakura is a town in Tokyo and it's somewhere near the middle on the island Honshu, Hokkaido is the island above it so it takes a 2 hour or less plane trip to get there. In the first flashback it is around 3 o'clock plus Isshin is rich enough for private jets so they arrive there at dinner time. There's lots of fresh food there, good place.**_

_**Year 6 farewell is this event we have here in Australia in year 6, it's just like a dinner and dance event similar to a formal, year 5s also attend and everyone has partners/dates. Not sure if other countries have it. Ichigo is already having the F4 attitude at such young age LOL.**_

_**Sorry for the slow update (3 months o.O), blame it on my bad luck with computers… they just kept on crashing, getting viruses or disconnecting the internet! Next update will be Rukia's history, hope you guys enjoy!**_

_**Thanks to my reviewers! And please R&R!**_


	17. Omake: Her Side of the Story

**Omake: Her side of the Story**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach! I own Fade To Black on DVD.

* * *

_

_Rukia, Aged 8_

On the other side of the country in a prestigious hospital's waiting room a small girl was sitting next to an indifferent man with kenseikans in his hair.

"Nii-sama" she said quietly, the man cast a sympathetic glance towards her.

"Where is Hisana-nee chan" she demanded softly.

"She's… no longer here anymore…" he sighed, holding back the tears welling up in his eyes.

"Do I really have to move into Urahara-san's mansion with all the other orphans from Japan?" she asked quietly "Where are you going to go?"

"That will be none of your concerns Rukia" the stern man responded, hardened his expressions. "I am a very busy businessman and you will do as you are told. Kisuke is a very kind man; he and his wife Yoruichi had been caring for homeless children until they can take care of themselves for a long time."

"But they live all the way near Karakura, I have to move schools!" she muttered to no-one in particular. Byakuya sighed again and stood up to leave

"Contact me is you need anything Rukia, Kisuke's chauffer will come and pick you up soon" he added before heading towards his limousine, leaving a crying girl alone on the bench.

_*one week later*_

"Hi! I'm Momo, what's your name?" a loud and clear voice echoed throughout the room; Rukia looked up to see a girl with her long hair tied into a bun and big eyes staring down at her.

"I'm Rukia" the girl said before turning her attention back to her artwork on the table. She was doodling on her homework book in her assigned room in Mr Urahara's mansion. _How did she get into my room in the first place?_

"What's that?" Momo asked curiously, pointing at the exercise book "Turtles or clouds with smiley faces?"

"Don't make fun of my beautiful art!" Rukia jumped up from her chair and hugged her masterpieces "Can't you see I'm drawing Chappy the rabbit eating strawberries?"

Momo shook her head and changed the topic "Rukia-chan, are you new here? My room is next to the bathroom downstairs"

"Yeah, this is my third day; nii-sama sent me here because my family are all dead." Rukia answered in a sad tone. "My sister only just recently passed away"

Momo smiled and settled on Rukia's bed "I've been here for all my life, my parents abandoned me when I was a baby and Urahara-san found me on his doorstep, cliché ain't it?" she fell back onto the bed "How come you don't live with your brother then?"

Rukia groaned when she heard her adoptive brother being mentioned "because he married my sister so technically we're not related but I still follow his last name; he's a very busy person. Apparently Yoruichi-san is his aunt or something" she explained.

"Hey Rukia-chan?" Momo suddenly perked up from the bed.

"Yeah?" she retorted

"Can you be my best friend?" she asked boldly "There aren't many girls in this house, and most of them are really mean."

The girl jumped at Momo's audacity, but she was also very excited about making a new friend.

"Okay!" she grinned and the two girls both hugged eachother in joy.

* * *

_Rukia, aged 10_

The phone rang in the office of Kuchiki Byakuya, he excused himself from the commerce meeting he is having with another important businessman and picked up the receiver, cursing under his breath at the untimely interruption,

"Hello, this is Kuchiki Byakuya; I thought I said I'm in a meeting, do not transfer any calls to my office." He clearly had anger in his tone; his secretary isn't doing her job.

"I'm sorry Kuchiki-san" the woman appeared to be scared "but it's from your aunt."

The stoic man's features changed and he immediately ordered for her to connect the lines.

"Yo Byaku-chii!" a feminine yet playful voice shouted at his ear on the other line.

"Yoruichi-san…" he winced from within, that woman is one of the almighty Kuchiki head's only fear.

"Why 're ya so quiet? Don't tell me you've found another wife? 'I'm in an important meeting' huh?" the cat-like woman laughed. Byakuya's eyes averted to the businessman sitting across from him, the old man is giving him sceptic looks.

"I am very busy right now," he held back the anger in his tone "call me some other time." He made a gesture to hang up.

"Whoa… take it easy Byaku-chii" the woman laughed "I called because you hardly every call Rukia to check up on her, it's her 10th birthday today and she wanted to talk to you."

Yoruichi listened intently to what the Kuchiki head had to say, next to her Rukia stood with Momo with an excited expression on her face.

"…Hand over the phone to her."

Byakuya heard an audible cheer on the other line.

"H…hello? Nii-sama?" Rukia spoke gently into the phone.

"How many times need I remind you to not call me when I have a business meeting?" his reply was unexpected.

"I… I'm sorry I d...didn't know…" she stuttered while Momo noticed something gone wrong.

"That is not discipline worthy of a Kuchiki, you should be ashamed." He cut her off and tears began to swell in Rukia's eyes; "That is all I have to say, do not interrupt me again, goodbye" the line went dead.

Rukia silently hung up the phone, her eyes swollen and she was sniffing.

"Yoruichi-san?" she said to the dark-skinned woman "sorry for bothering you to help me dial…"

"Rukia-chan, are you alright?" Momo ran to her side, placing a hand on her friend's shoulder. Rukia brushed it off before running back to her room and slamming the door.

* * *

_Rukia, aged 12_

"No, no way I'm going to the yr 6 farewell with a midget like you!" a tall boy shouted at a petite girl with dark hair and liquid sapphire eyes "Go away and leave me alone!"

Rukia instantly felt hot-tempered. How dare he reject her invitation and call her a midget? As a Kuchiki she had never been so agitated and… aggressive.

Ever since the incident from when she was ten Byakuya never contacted her again except for monthly envelopes enclosed with money that were sent to her.

When she was still a member of the arrogant Kuchiki clan she held back her emotions like her brother-in-law did. Although back then he smiled a lot more because Hisana always brightens up the mood in the household despite her weak health. If she was hit by someone she'd hold back her emerging tears passively and run away. If someone shouts at her she would blank out and pretend that she is deaf. She could not remember the last time she was in a higher place shouting at someone else.

She glared with hatred at the boy towering over her. Urahara-san had always encouraged her to take karate, taekwondo and kung-fu lessons from himself; Tessai-san, who also lives in the Urahara mansion had taught her science and logic while the lively Yoruichi-san helped Momo and her to improve their speed and agility.

"I dare you to say that again…" she threatened the boy with her death glower.

He only smirked at her.

"I said… you're such a midg…" before he could finish a swift foot landed across his stomach and he tumbled over, that foot was soon joined by another, this time it handed on his private region and he let out a long roar… which was muffled and turned into a weak whimper.

"Bastard!" Rukia shouted and kicked him again "how _dare_ you call me a midget! I am _Rukia Kuchiki_, you will not mess with me!"

A crowd had already gathered around them, the group of fellow students all reacted to the current situation. There were cheers going "Go Rukia" and "Girl Power!" while the other half simply whispered to eachother "The quiet chick finally revealed her true self!"

From that day on on-one, especially guys ever messed with Rukia again.

* * *

_Rukia, aged 13_

"Good morning everyone and I hope you are all fitting in to middle school!" a kind man with long white hair and pale, sickly complexion greeted his Year 7 class. "I am Ukitake-sensei and I will be taking you for History, Geography, Mathematics and Japanese this year! Please take care of me!"

The class all bowed back at the teacher.

"This lesson we'll just do something fun, why don't you all introduce yourselves?"

Momo instantly put up her hand, volunteering to go first; Rukia, who was sitting at the back of the classroom, sank back into her seat as Momo talked about her interests. She is never good at self-introduction, especially not in front of the whole class.

"Thank you Momo, do you want to pick who goes after you?" Ukitake-sensei asked kindly as the girl's eyes trailed to Rukia's seat. The unwilling girl desperately shook her head and waved her hand but to no avail.

"I'd like to pick Rukia-chan!" Momo announced before winking at her best friend after sitting back down.

"Well, Kuchiki-chan, why don't you tell us about yourself?" the teacher smiled and the whole class stared.

"Eh… "Rukia scratched the back of her head "um… "Her blue-violet eyes scanned the room to see everyone's anticipated faces.

_I should just go with my instincts… _the girl thought as she closed her eyes and tried to come up with something.

Her expression suddenly lit up, "Hi," she said confidently "I'm Rukia Kuchiki, I live up to my surname and respect everyone around me, but if you get on my nerves I am a Black-belt in Karate, expert at taekwondo and master in kung-fu. I have trained ever since I moved in Urahara mansion. I hoped to make some friends here in Shinjuku Middle School.

The class gaped at her.

"That is all, I choose the girl whose seat is on the right hand side of mine." Rukia finished with a grin.

* * *

_Rukia, aged 15_

"I like it here!" exclaimed Momo as she ran around the small apartment she shared with her best friend "its right behind our store and quite close to our school!"

Rukia looked up from the box of plates and saucers she was unpacking. "It's just the right size too"

"Yup Yup!" Momo smiled sheepishly "I still kind of miss Urahara Mansion though…"

Rukia rolled her eyes "We just moved in yesterday night and you _already_ miss it? Don't worry, Urahara-san and Yoruichi-san said we can go back whenever we want!"

_*The next day…*_

"RUKIA!!! Get up!" the first thing Rukia realised when she opened her eyes was that Momo was pulling and pushing her body to get off the bed.

"Argh… five more minutes! We slept so late yesterday just to finish unpacking and plus you were sleep-talking!" Rukia groaned and pulled the covers over her head, this only resulted in a gentle punch on the head from Momo; the punch was soon joined by another.

"I won't stop until you get up!" the peachy girl threatened "You promised you'll come jogging in the park with me today!"

After a few more punches Rukia shot up like a needle from the bed and glared at her sneering friend, who handed her a white T-shirt and a pair of shorts.

* * *

_Rukia, aged 16_

Her lungs are bursting, she was sweating and her breathing was fast and unsteady.

"M…Momo… wait up…" Rukia desperately called behind her hyperactive companion while trying to steady the items in the five shopping bags she was carrying.

Hinamori, on the other hand was as lively as ever juggling seven equally heavy bags of goods while still maintaining her walking speed.

The girls had just done shopping in the Karakura district. They are currently walking towards Urahara Mansion to greet their former guardian because Momo insisted on visiting… like she always does every Friday afternoon since they moved out.

Rukia was walking as fast as she could to catch up; she was twisting, dodging and weaving through the crowds. She caught a glimpse of the back of Momo's head and without thinking she ran towards her target, not noticing someone else going the other way hitting her head-on.

"Oy! Watch where you're going commoner!" the guy demanded rudely when she gave a quick 'sorry'. The stupid arrogant bastard took hold of her shirt and wouldn't let her pass.

"She doesn't even go to our school" his companion stated "why is she hanging around it on a school day?"

Rukia mustered all her strength and kicked the guy on his shins and ran away from him, when she looked behind her she saw a huge sign plate reading "Karakura High". She must have wandered in front of that school while following Momo to Urahara's Mansion. She had heard about it before, it's apparently a smart and rich school only admitting the best amongst the best students. The pupils there are no-doubt rich, arrogant and snobby.

They have their holidays a week earlier than private schools, which makes sense why the guys are wearing school uniform.

"Stupid rich bastards…" the raven-haired girl muttered "thinking they're on the top of the world…"

She soon stopped her mutterings when she saw Urahara Mansion in the distance and hurried over to her old home.

* * *

_**A/N: Don't worry, that guy isn't Ichigo ^^ and Momo forgot about Rukia in the end… LOL.**_

_**That was a damn long chapter… to me at least… Hope it makes up for my late update… I'm on Holidays right now so next update won't be long… I hope…**_

_**Rukia did move out when she was quite young, but they're responsible enough =]. She's 16 in the current story like Nel, Nanao, Orihime and Momo while F4 is 17.**_

_**I will definitely go back to the story, I am just experiencing a horrible writer's block plus I have 3 other stories in need of updating. Two which I semi - abandoned.**_

_**Thanks to all reviewers, sorry I kind of stopped replying to reviews, so if you have a question email me or send me a PM. Don't forget the poll on my profile and please R&R**_


	18. All for a Big Event

**Chapter 15: All for a Big Event**

_Disclaimer: __I do not own Bleach but I own the RAW version of Bleach SOULS official character book that came with stickers and poster! What's more? It's IchiRuki! 'The rain drags Black Sun' down is on the cover with a picture of Ichigo and its accompaniment VIBE Animation Book has 'the rain dried by White Moon' with Rukia facing Ichigo if you put the books together ^^_

* * *

"So… that was a fun trip!" Momo exclaimed happily as she put the last of her outfits into her suitcase.

"It was… eventful…" Rukia nodded.

The girls were interrupted by a knock outside, Rukia groaned as she got up to open the door.

"What do you want baka-b… Hitsugaya-sempai?" Rukia's eyes widened to see the unexpected arrival. And did she just feel a tinge of disappointment?

"I'm here to see your friend" he announced simply, crossing his arms.

Behind her Momo rose from her kneeling position and went to greet her guest.

"Shiro-chan! What is it?" the peachy girl asked, ignoring the popped vein on the said boy's head.

He only turned away and handed her a package "the details are inside, I didn't know what you like so I just picked the latest range."

To Rukia's surprise her friend seemed to know exactly what is going on "thanks Shiro-chan! I'll definitely be there!"

Without another word he bade goodbye and walked off.

"What did he get you?" the raven-haired girl asked her friend "What is happening?"

"Didn't Kurosaki-sempai tell you about it?"

"Uh… no?"

"Well," Momo winked "you just have to see!"

* * *

"Berry! What is this party everyone had been talking about?" The first thing Rukia did when she got on the plane was to grab a seat next to Ichigo.

"I know you love me and all, but this seat is reserved for Ulquiorra." The orange-head grinned as he saw his best friend take a seat at the back of the plane unperturbed.

"I don't care, just tell me about it." The girl insisted.

"Well," Ichigo began "I was planning to ask you when we get off the plane but since you're so desperate and all…OW! Okay, okay I'll be serious." He rubbed the spot where the girl punched him "It's just a dress party where the important people in my whole grade is invited, and we're all allowed to invite someone to take; Toushiro invited your friend so that's why he went knocking this morning."

"And what has it got to do with me?" still confused

"You're so dense, I'm inviting you okay? Now stop performing violent acts on me…"

"Parties aren't my thing you idiot" Rukia flicked the said strawberry's temple.

"I'll take my chances." Ichigo replied while rubbing his forehead "I'll tell someone to send the outfit to your residence. He eyed Momo who clearly showed excitement in her twinkling eyes.

"Alright, if you promise that the so-called costume wouldn't be slutty." The raven-haired girl gave in.

* * *

Minus the constant bickering between Ichigo and herself Rukia found herself enjoying the trip back quite a lot; the food was as usual heavenly and a movie she always wanted to see was airing on the plasma screen and each of their individual screens. Her habit of getting sick on planes has been forgotten.

Momo was being her usual hyperactive self, but fortunately Toushiro had been talking to the girl to prevent her from getting bored.

Neliel and Grimmjow… were they _snuggling_? At the back of the private jet enjoying blissful sleep.

Ulquiorra was quiet like he always is but he was sitting next to Orihime who was telling him a story about Aliens coming to earth and humans becoming robots to fight them.

Overall, her island trip had been very successful.

_I wonder what happened to out dry-cleaning store?!_

* * *

"We're home!!!" the girls shouted to no one in particular as they threw their bags of souvenirs on the living room couch, only to find two exquisitely wrapped boxes on the soft surface.

"They're here so fast!" Momo squealed with delight as she took the peach-coloured package addressed to her "Our dresses are _here_!"

"When is the party anyway?" Rukia asked, picking up the white package meant for her "Did Toushiro say anything about it?"

"Alright, alright calm down," Momo smiled innocently "It's enclosed anyway. Let's see what the boys got for us okay?" with a big grin she began unwrapping her package revealing its mysterious contents.

It was a short, strapless, peach-coloured dress with a light pink ribbon tied around the waist. It came with a pair of pink shoes tied around the ankle. The dress itself was very plain in comparison to the complicatedly decorated shoes. Toushiro also enclosed 10,000 yen so Momo can buy her own jewellery because he guessed that the girl doesn't own any expensive accessories.

* * *

Seeing her friend's dress for the evening, Rukia couldn't help but think about what her own dress would look like. Did Berry pick the right colours?

There lying in her own box was the dress she wore when Ichigo's men 'kidnapped' her. The article of clothing was still in its prime condition despite how hard she pulled at it that day to take off so she could change back into her uniform.

None of the diamonds even fell off the empire waistline, although she secretly thought about picking them off to sell them or something.

A note was inside the box; curiously Rukia read its contents.

"You left this on the ground that day; have no use for a worn dress; cleaned it, so you keep it. The party's at tomorrow evening, someone will pick you up. Tell your friend to use that money to buy shoes for you. –I.K"

Rukia smiled genuinely at the messy writing. She still had a vague memory of that fateful day where she threw a stiletto shoe at his forehead. She wondered what Momo would say when she told her friend about letting her use some of that 10,000 yen on a pair of shoes.

"Thanks Ichigo." She said quietly to herself and smiled.

* * *

_**A/N: Merry Christmas!!!**_

_**I hope you enjoy this update! And I wanted to say thank you to everyone's support throughout the year! **_

_**Originally I was thinking of either doing a Christmas omake (and breaking my promise to write an actual chapter) or making Orihime sabotage Rukia's costume like in Boys Over Flowers.**_

_**Over-description of clothing; it's actually one of the things I really hate about other people's fanfictions. They spend so much time thinking about what the characters are wearing and not the actual story. So I tried to put it as simply as possible while still giving you an idea of what the dresses/suits look like. Rukia's dress is the one in Chapter 6: Glistering Gold.**_

_**I am hoping to actually put more plot twists in this *cough* crap *cough* story. Since it is way out of synch compared to BOF and I think there's way too many flaws in my writing technique.**_

_**Dear Beta: Please resume your (awesome) work next year!**_

_**That is all; hope you all a happy new year! Stay tuned for an update next year! Don't forget to R&R!**_


	19. Past and Present

**Chapter 16: From Past to Present**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach; I own an Ichigo, Gin, Renji, Hitsugaya, Kenpachi &Yachiru key ring

* * *

_ Momo twirled around in her dress, wearing her new pink diamond necklace "Rukia! Look at me, look at me! I feel like a _princess_!"

The raven-haired girl sweat dropped, her best friend had never gotten over childhood fairytales. She pondered to herself as she examined her reflection in the mirror. She had decided to wear a pair of black sandals instead of using any of Momo's money.

It was around 6pm when the carpool arrived; the butler, whom Rukia recognised as one of her 'kidnappers' from earlier on; what was his name again? Ah, Kiba it was.

The girls smiled at the driver; whom gestured the two to get into the limousine.

"Kurosaki-sama and Hitsugaya-sama is waiting for you." Kiba announced and started the engine.

* * *

"WOW…" Momo exclaimed upon entering the grand hall. In Rukia's eyes however it had not changed much since the last time she had been there; just a few added tables and chairs for party purposes; same chandeliers, same paintings, same landscape and definitely the same person waiting for her at the other end.

Kurosaki Ichigo was smartly dressed in a loose, black shirt, a white tie and black pants. Rukia scoffed to notice his shiny black shoes- same ones he had worn to their 'date'.

The boy in question however didn't seem to notice her presence at all; Toushiro had already escorted Momo to the dance-floor while her other friends appear to be occupied with their dance partners as well.

The orangehead was busy conversing with someone, whose face was blocked by the shadow cast by the wall they are leaning against (possibly creating a dramatic, mysterious effect.)

_ I'll surprise him by kicking him from the behind… _Rukia thought with an evil smirk.

"Yo Berr…" she stopped herself (foot halfway in midair) when she saw that familiar head of long, red hair.

Quickly backing away, Rukia calculated her chances of being caught, she could run as fast as she could before he could see her but then everyone else would inform the berry about it.

"R…Rukia!" too late, her calculations flew out of her head as she looked up to see the person she dreaded to see.

"Hey Renji…" her voice was almost a squeak.

* * *

Ichigo looked back and forth between his two friends; confused at the type of greeting they had exchanged.

"Uh… Rukia… this is Renji, he recently moved back here from all the way in Hokkaido." Ichigo scratched the back of his head, feeling stupid for doing the introductions when clearly the two must have already met eachother in the past "And Renji, this is Rukia, my uh… friend."

"_What are you doing here!" _the two ignored Ichigo and shouted in unison.

"I… I thought you moved to Shinjuku!" Renji pointed a finger at the petite girl, who scoffed and crossed her arms.

"And _you _should be in Hokkaido pineapple!" Rukia replied, angrier by the second; people around her stared in confusion.

"Err… so much for introductions then…" Ichigo scratched the back of his head in confusion. "So are you two just gonna stand there staring at eachother like that or are you going to actually do something"

"_You _are going to accept my invitation to this dance so you're going to tell me _precisely_ how you ended up _here_" Renji gruffly held out his hand and bowed down stiffly.

"Accepted" the girl replied with a smirk.

Ichigo watched on with dismay. The girl who was supposed to be _his _date to the party just completely ignored him and danced with someone she had not even mentioned to him before. He glanced at a calm Ulquiorra desperately for help. The stoic boy simply disregarded him and continued to watch everyone else while sipping his glass of champagne.

* * *

"So let me get this straight, you actually threw a _stiletto_ at _his_ forehead?" Renji's eyes widened in shock "_The_ Kurosaki Ichigo got attacked on the forehead!" He stifled his laughter by coughing loudly. Rukia glared at him and stepped on his foot, hard.

"You haven't changed one bit since the last time I saw you" she sighed as Renji hopped around with his injured foot.

"Oh, so you actually remember that I _exist_" the red-haired boy rolled his eyes "I thought _he _already converted you to a stuck-up snob like him."

Renji's words hit Rukia's like an arrow and she felt long-buried pains from the past coming up.

"Oh you _still_ don't get it do you! Have you been listening at what I had been saying at _all_?" Rukia instinctively stepped back and roughly pulled Renji's hand off her waist "He friggin _abandoned_ me since I was eight and I've been living alone with Momo since!" The people around begun whispering amongst themselves at her sudden outburst.

"At least I didn't leave my best friend without a word and never contact him since!" the boy fought back "You'd probably forget about me if we didn't bump into eachother today!"

Rukia gaped at him. She noticed the tattoos he had gotten and his hair done to suit a delinquent. She continued to back away from her childhood best friend until her feet began running.

Ichigo watched his two friends' actions, and only snapped out of his trance when Rukia exited the room.

Without realising it he involuntarily ran after her.

* * *

Rukia found herself in the Kurosaki mansion's private bar. _How many of these do baka-berry own?_ She thought to herself as she plopped down on the barstool sadly. She glanced at the bottle of vodka sitting alone on the bar top, banned from the party.

The next thing she knew Rukia picked up the bottle and began gulping down its contents. She had thought her reunion with her long lost best friend would be something different. Instead of bringing up the sad past they would be only caring about the present and be chatting to eachother happily like they're buddies again. The girl had never been tolerant to alcohol, only one single bottle down and she was already drunk…

…And Ichigo had never found a better time to enter.

* * *

_**A/N: My first update in… more than a year. SO SORRY! I had honestly been VERY busy this year and due to my Reborn obsession I completely gotten over Bleach! **_

_**If you noticed a change in my style of writing it's due to the fact that half of this story had been written at the beginning of last year while the other half, present.**_

_**Note that bottles of vodka are usually small.**_

_**Thank you to everyone to stuck by this story! And thank you even more for reviewing even though it had been so long!**_

_**Also check out my new IchiRuki fic also based on a drama/novel thing called Clouds are Orange. It contains copious amounts of fluff and angsty.**_


	20. Alcohol Intolerance

**Chapter 17: Alcohol Intolerance**

_Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo, this story is purely fictional._

"Oi! What are you doing here? Didn't anyone teach you not to wander around other people's houses?" Ichigo plopped himself next to the (unbeknownst to him, drunk) girl and poured himself some wine. He saw what happened back at the party and he wondered if it would be appropriate to joke around at time like this.

"Baka Berry_*hic*_… I guess you're the _*hic*_only one who would _*hic* _abandon your own _*hic* _party to see if I was alright…" The short girl could barely speak properly as she took another bottle of vodka on the glass rack next to her, but before she could gulp down that bottle as well; a hand grabbed her wrist and constricted its

"You're drunk," Ichigo sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose with his spare hand "Let's get you out of here before you cause a ruckus." He felt his uncharacteristic responsible self kick in as he tried to lift Rukia up from her slumped position on the barstool; there is a guest room not far from where they were and he could carry her up there. The last thing he needed would be a drunk, mumbling crazy midget ruining his party. His plan backfired however, Rukia's strength greatly surpassed his and instead of being the one to pull her up _she _ended up holding onto _his _shoulders and gluing _him _onto his seat.

"Hey… you're actually quite good-looking at this angle!" the semi-conscious girl exclaimed as she suddenly reached up to pinch Ichigo's cheeks. The lad's eyes widened as the latter stared back with hazy orbs of sapphire.

"Midget, stop molesting my face and get a grip on yourself" Although the orange-haired boy didn't mind the skinship happening between the two, the fact that she's drunk made him feel pretty worthless and self-conscious.

"You're so _*hic* _mean…" Rukia tilted his head downwards, licked her lips suggestively (or at least, in Ichigo's point of view it was her perverted face), and lifted her head up with her mouth puckered. The boy instantly flushed as red as a tomato and instinctively struggled against her amazingly strong hold, but to no avail.

Their faces grew closer inch by inch; Ichigo screwed his eyes shut, he cannot just let the flat-chested midget steal his first kiss like this! He prayed to whatever god that was out there to save him, or at least make sure it's over and done with quickly without leaving him a permanent mental scar. He could literally feel her hurried breath on his face now, her gathered lips drew closer to his, he tried not to think about it, and _oh he tried so hard! _He thought of Karin and Yuzu, he thought of F4 and how their next group outing should be like, but nothing, _nothing, _could take his mind off this crazy drunk midget who was currently attempting to sexually harass him.

He heard a burp, followed by a gag, and before he knew it she had vomited all over his pristine shirt.

* * *

"Ulquiorra-sempai, I just want to thank you for bringing me to the island..." meanwhile back at the ballroom Orihime bowed gracefully in front of the stoic male. Somehow Rukia's lecture did knock some sense into her, although she still loved her Kurosaki sempai deeply, it was time to at least be grateful to one of her good friends. She held a gift bag within her hands.

The boy stared at her blankly, not knowing what to say. His… attention for the girl was well-known throughout the school. It was why nobody dared to show the slightest bit of interest in her, they might get the red card from doing so.

"You don't look too well… are you alright?" the bubbly girl asked with concern "But fear not! I have baked you some peach, avocado and leek cookies to show you how thankful I am! I only recently invented this recipe and I hope you'd be the first one to taste it!" She revealed the contents inside the pink-coloured, ribbon-infested gift bag and revealed a packet of horribly discoloured, flower-shaped cookies.

Ulquiorra felt his stomach do a nasty flip and an unwelcoming twist. His throat tightened and the wine he had just drank screamed to come back out. All this while Orihime stared back at him with a huge, innocent smile plastered on her face.

"T-Thank you..." the boy mustered and accepted her 'gift'. It had been a gift of apology and thankfulness in Orihime's terms but to any normal person's it was more of a gift of deep hatred and vengeance. Ulquiorra made a mental note to find a safe place to dispose of the culinary monstrosity after the party.

"Ulquiorra! You've got to help m- oh hi Inoue-san I didn't see you there" The two were interrupted by a familiar shade of fiery red as Renji invaded their personal corner within the grand ballroom. "Do you know where Ichigo and Rukia are?" he asked.

"I thought you were the last to converse with them, why are you aski- excuse me" Ulquiorra felt a vibration within his trouser pockets and reached for his cellphone. He took his messages very seriously as all of his friends know not to contact him unless under important situations. He read the text before letting out a smirk.

"Speak of the devil" Ulquiorra sighed "Ichigo just texted me, he claimed to have had an accident and called it an early night. Kuchiki felt sick and had been provided with suitable accommodation. It appears like Kurosaki had put Mr. Iba in charge of the party." The latter shut his phone and put it back in his pockets.

"Oh no!" Orihime perked up beside him "I hope Kurosaki-sempai is okay! Kuchiki-chan too!"

"Oh I'm sure he's very, _very_ fine right now" Ulquiorra smirked.

* * *

Her head pounded with the weight of a thousand rocks, her throat was sore and she felt like she wanted to throw up. And most of all, no matter how she adjusted her head on whatever she had been sleeping on it felt hard and uncomfortable. It had been _especially _uncomfortable when said object constantly flipped and turned and moved up and down...

Wait, _flipped and turned? Up and down? _

Opening her groggy eyes Rukia found herself draped over none other than a certain carrot top, and worst of all he was half-naked, only clad in trouser pants while she wore a short dress that revealed a little more than it should in its current condition.

She didn't know what to do, so she quietly shifted herself on the bed, as far away from him as possible.

"Shut up and let me sleep..." Ichigo however simply groaned and tried to snatch the blanket away from her. Rukia kept her firm hold on the linen and wrapped itself around her like a towel. In return Ichigo simply flipped over on his back and continued to snooze, revealing his well-toned abdomen of which Rukia stared at a little longer than she should have.

She swallowed hard and tried to get up… slowly so that she won't wake him and make the situation ten times more awkward than it already had been; and obviously, she failed.

The orange head slowly squinted open one eye, just as Rukia finally decided that it was a good time for her to scream.

_**A/N: Another year has passed since my last update… I decided to continue my fics without editing any of my previous grammar mistakes. It took me months to finally get this chapter up! I wanted it to be perfect to make up for my absence. **_

_**Bleach had changed so much since I last hyped over it, I certainly do NOT enjoy it in its current state. Thank you to all my old and new readers for stopping by and leaving a review! I'd just like to ask you to tolerate all those past mistakes and embrace the new style of writing. Don't forget to review! And yes you may nag me; I'll need a lot of that.**_


End file.
